Little Mysteries
by OmgezerzItsCassie
Summary: Bella Swan has just graduated from high school and is going to college she decides to go to to Jacksonville to stay with her mom before she goes to college.When she sees an amazingly gorgeous but mysterious guy things change.
1. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The greatest author on earth, Stephanie Meyer, does.**

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a fan fic so I'm going to try my hardest I know some things are OOC but that's my way of making it original I'm gonna try both points of view so please bear with me**.

Chapter 1: Graduation

It was my graduation day and I was so nervous but excited. We had worked so hard for this for 13 years and it had finally come. I wasn't the smartest in my class but my best friend Angela and her boyfriend Eric was next. I was a few more people after them. I, Isabella Swan was a plain and average girl who had only had a few boyfriends.

I moved to Forks from Phoenix after my mom, Renee, had married Phil. He was nice and all but he wanted to move to Florida to pursue his minor league baseball career. I knew that if I went with them I would probably do a lot of traveling and I didn't want that. Besides they were getting to lovey dovey for me, so here I am in Forks, Washington.

My dad, Charlie, was so happy when I moved back. I hadn't been in Forks for 5 years. Of course I saw my dad month each summer but we didn't go to Forks, so we went on vacation somewhere else each year. I also saw him for Christmas but at my aunts in Nevada.I hated Forks for the longest time because it was always raining or snowing or something else. But I made friends and started to like Forks. I still hated the weather but i dealt with it.

I dated a few people in my two years in Forks. There was Jacob who I loved but he was more like a little brother so now he's just a really good friend. Then there was Mike, we dated for a few months, but it just didn't work out. And lastly there was Tyler, he was a really sweet guy but he fell in love with Lauren. So I just remained single and decided that school and friends were to important than guys.

Now back to graduation, Angela had given her speech and Eric had finished his speech shortly after her. Finally it was time to get our diplomas, or the paper that was wrapped in ribbon while our actual diplomas were mailed to us a couple days later. The principal called Jessica Stanley, one of my other best friends. I knew I was next but I wasn't sure if I was ready. But it was to late, the principal called my name to get my diploma. "Isabella Marie Swan" he said. I preferred Bella but they said that they would say my whole name.

While I walked up the stairs, of course knowing my clumsy self, i would probably fall or something. And guess what,**_ I had tripped over the stairs._** There were some gasps in the audiences and I'm pretty sure I heard some people laugh. But thats my luck.

Luckily Mrs. Cope helped me up. I grabbed my diploma and smiled and quickly got off that stage. Thank god that was over. The time had come, all 326 of us threw our caps in the air. I couldn't believe I had finally graduated. I walked up to Angela and said " Your speech was amazing". "Thanks I can't believe we're finally done with high school" She said.

I was about to say I couldn't either but then Jessica came up to us. She was teary-eyed "I can't believe we are all going to college" She struglled to say. "Let's not lose touch" Angela said getting teary eyed herself. Great now I was gonna cry. "I'll call you as soon as I hit Jacksonville." I said while wiping tears out of my eyes. I had all my stuff packed and ready I was leaving Forks tomorrow night to visit my mom in Florida. Angela had asked if we wanted to go to Port Angeles for the last time but I had to cancel because I had promised Charlie he could take me to a resturant for dinner after graduation was over. So we all hugged and said our goodbyes and promised each other to keep in touch.

A/N: Wow that was long I just couldn't stop writing it would feel wrong to end it at a certain spot. I hope that I can get some reviews and maybe some tips and/ or suggestions for my story but first I need suggestions for Bella's college where should she go? sorry I made the chapter so long. I promise I will update as much as possible. Reviews are like shopping with your best friend after graduation. Thanks for reading this.


	2. A Dinner Before I Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the amazing Stephanie Meyer does**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Before Leaving**

**A/N I'd like to give a shout out to Maianh for being my first person to favorite my book. And thanks to her I got some more ideas for later on in the book and I will most likely use some of her ideas she helped me out with thank you Maianh. So I hope I'm doing good so far I'm trying my hardest thanks for reading.**

Charlie and I had just left Forks High School for the last time, he was in tears himself. He didn't like the thought of his little girl growing up. Renee couldn't make my graduation because Phil hurt his arm again. I was upset but not very much because I would see her tomorrow morning. When we finally had gotten home I relaxed for a little bit before Billy and Jacob Black came over to go to my graduation dinner since they were such good friends of the family. I decided to check my email while I was waiting. There was a bunch of junk mail and an email from Renee.

_Hey Bella,_

_I cant believe you just graduated. I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to see you on Monday. I've missed you so much. Phil says hi and congrats. I will pick you up early tomorrow at the airport._

_Love you,_

_Mom _

I replied back after I had finished the email.

_Mom,_

_I will probably be in Florida when you read this but oh well. I can't believe it too. It seems like the years have gone by so fast. I can't wait to see you either I've missed you so much. Tell Phil I said hey and get better and tell him thanks. I will see you then._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

After I had finished my email, I took a shower to get ready for dinner and got dressed all nice because knowing Charlie it would be a fancy restaurant. By the time I was dressed and ready Billy and Jacob were at the door. I walked down the stairs trying not to trip. I had managed the stairs safely. I saw Jacob and man had he grown he was a sophomore but he was huge. I wondered what he had been eating. Since they had been at my graduation , they saw me fall. "Man that was a great wipeout" Jacob said. I just glared at him.

Charlie and Billy took Billy's truck, leaving me with Jacob. _wonderful. _I turned the radio to my favorite station . It was playing Boys like Girls Hero/ Heroin. Jacob was abnormally quiet today. He normally would talk until I told him to shut up. Finally he said something "look I'm sorry about the comment I made earlier. I was just kidding." I told him it was no big deal. "its going to be quiet with you gone. No more trips to the beach or bonfires with the guys." " ya I'll miss those things but I'll come to visit I promise" I answered. We didn't talk much after that, just listened to the radio. We had finally arrived at the restaurant. It was a fancy Italian place in Seattle called Porto Bello. **(note I just made that up I don't know if a restaurant is actually called that.) **

It was a nice place. Lots of decorations and lights and Italian music playing . A waiter about 20-22 came up to take our orders. I got the mushroom ravioli, Charlie got 5 layer lasagna, Jacob got shrimp fettuccini alfredo and Billy got spaghetti . Our meals had come with salad and breadsticks. Jacob kept scarfing the breadsticks down. He is a pig. Our meals had come and we were all kinda quiet. Billy and Charlie were talking about sports like always they were debating who was the better baseball team the cubs or the red sox. I personally wasn't a fan it bore me. Jacob was to busy eating to talk. Billy suddenly asked me a question when I wasn't paying attention so I had him repeat the question. "I said are you excited for college?" he asked . "ya a little bit but its going to be tough" I replied. I was looking forward of getting out of Forks and being Florida. I missed the sun and the ocean, but I didn't that because it would hurt Charlie's feelings. Charlie and Billy went back to talking about sports while I just listened to the music while I ate. By the time we were done I was full. Charlie tried to buy dessert but we were all full. It was already 8:30 and I wanted to sleep before my flight. It was an early flight and I hated that but it was that or wait another day and I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Billy and Jacob went straight home after that and Charlie rode with me in my truck I had bought with my job money and some birthday money. Charlie and I hardly talked but we said a few words here and there. Mostly about college and being safe. Ugh. When we finally got home I gave Charlie a hug told him I was going to bed. M stuff was already packed and ready so I just laid out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with my hoodie for tomorrow. I got into pajamas and set my alarm 4 am. And finally drifted to sleep.

_Beep beep beep. _Ugh I hated that alarm. I quickly turned it off. It was way to early. I got dressed and brushed my hair in a ponytail. Charlie was already awake and ready so I grabbed an apple and we headed out . The sun hadn't come up yet so it was still dark. I was still half asleep when we got there. I gave Charlie a big hug and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "call me as soon as you land" he said. "I will" I answered back. He helped me get my luggage to baggage since I had a lot. I had to take the stuff I wanted for college with me. I gave him one more hug and I was off.

Security took forever since I had so much stuff, but I made it in time to go to the bathroom and get on the plane. It happened to be a Jetblue plane since Phil had some stuff from being a baseball player. it was nice. 20 minutes after we took off I was asleep. I slept till we got there. I could see sun . _yes sunshine! _The flight announced we would land in 10 minutes and we were on schedule. I was glad to be back.

**A/N: wow that was another long chapter. I didn't expect the whole dinner thing to be so long but it just popped out of my head lol. Hope you like it. Reviews are like arriving to sunshine.**


	3. Last Essay: Edwards pov

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight awesome sm does.**

**A/N: I just noticed im getting more and more subscribers I wanna than Maianh especially she has given me lots of good ideas and has helped me with this alot ur awesome and I'd also like to give a shout out to malhith, dede13, clumsy2death, and carlz02. i keep getting more as i write this thanks for subscribing 5 might not be a lot to you but it is to me since I'm new. Good news people TAYLOR LAUTNER IS PLAYING JACOB BLACK IN NEW MOON YAYAY I'M EXCITED EVEN THOUGH I'M TEAM EDWARD I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE ELSE PLAY JACOB (sorry bout the all caps thats just how i express it lol)sorry bout the long note um this chapter is in Edwards pov i will love you forever if you review it thanks o and if you have any ideas to add just let me know**

**Chapter 3:Last Essay:Edwards pov**

Edwards pov

I had just graduated high school as valedictorian with my sister Alice as co valedictorian.

I am Edward Cullen. My dad always said i was the smartest in the family. Alice is my little sister. She is the short, bubbly, sweet, and annoying sister all in one. Emmett is my other brother he's older than me but he got held back one year because he had this period in his life where he didn't even care about school. But my whole family helped him out. Carlisle is my dad. He is the top doc at a Chicago hospital. He is married to Esme. she is one of the sweetest and warmest person you will ever meet. Now back to me since this last essay for high school is to describe yourself and your family. I'm just an average guy. I love music and reading. I am going to The University of New York in August. I am going to major in medicine because i want to become a doctor. that about wraps up this essay thanks for a good year in school.

That was my last assingnment for high school. I didn't put a full description of me because the teacher knew me. I was the guy with shaggy bronze hair and green eyes that all the girls wanted to date but I only dated a few.

I wasn't really into the whole dating thing. I dated a few people here and there. There was Tanya, she and i dated for like a month or two but she and i didn't have a connection. she seems to think we do but we don't. then there was Jessie. that was a stupid mistake that girl was crazy. she called me 24/7 and got mad if i said hi to a girl. when we broke up she didn't take it to well. She stalked me for months and kept sending me love letters and bought me stuff. i finally had to put a restraing order on her. and my last girlfriend was Victoria. she was pretty but she was a total witch. she expected me to do everything for her. i broke up with her soon after that. that's when i decided girls would be out of the question. then i focused on school and that's how i became valedictorian. Each year after the school year had ended, my family and i went on a vacation. since this was our last high school year, my parents thought we would go somewhere special for the summer. we all took a vote and it would be Jacksonville. Carlisle had bought a condo there, so we would stay at a big resort by the ocean. I was excited I loved the ocean. it is so big and beautiful. Alice was especially happy because there's 5 malls there and she loves to shop. **(i just made the 5 malls up i dont know how many Jacksonville has)** Emmett was ready to see the girls in bikinis. We were all packed up and ready to go. Our flight was tomorrow at noon. It was only an hour flight so it didn't take long. I just put my headphones in my ear and put my mp3 player on. It was beautiful when we landed.

**A/N: I know this chapter was kinda boring but i had to find a way to describe Edward and his family. maybe I'll do a Bella pov and then an Edward pov in one chapter 2morw i dont know yet but i have great ideas for the upcoming chapters and so does maianh who is helping me with this story in a lot of ways. Reviews are like seeing the sun shining on Edward when he gets out of the plane. enjoy**


	4. Sunshine at Last

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own Twilight SM does.**

**A/N:Thank you guys so much for everything. These people i wanns thank for reviewing my story i appriciateit :clumsy2death, maiahnh,and dualib0b. and a thanks to my new subscriber:gala13000. thank you all. Oh ya I'm offically dubbing maianhmy co-writer because shes helped me a lot with this story thank you.**

**Chapter 4: Sunshine At Last**

**Bellas pov**

I was so happy when we landed and the sun made me even happier. I had to take my hoodieoff because it was so hot. I went to the luggage claim to grab my stuff and Renee was waiting there. "Mom!!!!!" I gave her a monster hug. "Bella, I've missed you sooooo much. I'm so glad to have you back." Renee said as she hugged me again. "Hows Charlie?" I answered back "He's doing ok he said to tell you he said hi." "That's good. Phil is at home. The doctor put him on bed rest for a week." She told me.

When we left the airport, we stopped at McDonald's for breakfast. "So are you happy to be out of high school."she asked me. "I'mso glad its done and over with" I said. we didn't stay long at McDonald's because i wanted to go home and unpack. The drive was about 30 minutes so Renee and I talked about graduating, friends, college, and some other stuff. When we finally got to the house I was beat. I told her I was going to take a short nap since I had got up so early.

**Edwards pov**

The sun was beautiful when we landed. It was so different from Chicago. Of course my dad had rented a limo. That's how he was. Always had to go expensive. He had also rented us cars for the summer. I got a Mercedes, Emmett got a Hummer, and Alicegot a Porche. Carlisle and Esme had a Mercedes also.

When we arrived at the resort I went to unpack my stuff and go to the beach. I loved it there. Surfing was one of my favorite things. I saw Emmett follow me a little bit later. As soon as he got there he started checking out and flirting with a bunch of girls. I knew that Alice was probably shopping right now. Good thing dad was the top doc and my grandfather had left us a huge fortune or Alice would run us broke. I decided to head home about 1:30 pm because I was tired and I still wanted to check the resort out. This was going to be a good vacation and I was sure of it.

**Bella's pov**

I didn't realize it was already 1pm when I woke up. I must have been really tired. Renee came in about 10 minuteslater "Did you have a good nap" she said as she laughed. "It was nice. I didn't think I would sleep all day." I said with a small chuckle. I wanted to go to the beach after that. So i put my tankini on with a sundress over it and asked to borrow Renee's car. Since there was two cars and she agreed to it.

The ocean was my favorite part of Florida. It was so calm and peaceful not to mention beautiful. On my way i saw a Mercedesspeed down the road hoping that I wouldn't crash into it. When I reached the beach I decided I would swim for a little bit. I swam for about a couple hours and I decided to take a break since I was starving.

There was a little restauranta walking distance away. So I went up there and ordered a burger with fries and a lemonade. I decided I wanted to lounge in the sun while I ate. I was part albino but that didn't stop me from trying to get a tan. After I ate my lunch I started to read one of the books I brought from forks, Wuthering Heights, for the third time.

By the time I had finished part of the book it was already six. The sun was still up but Renee probably wanted me home for dinner. So I left the beach and headed home. Renee was cooking dinner as I suspected, we were having one of my favorites lasagna. Mom knew that i loved it so she made it for my first day here. I tooka shower and changed before I went downstairs to eat. Phil was on the couch with his arm elevated while watching a baseball game. Himand Charlie would probably get along since they both loved sports. I talked to my mother for a while, telling her about my day, what we should do over the summer and other little things. I was closer to her than Charlie. I told her almost everything. We were like friends.

Phil, Renee, and I watched a movie before I decided to go to bed. I wanted to check my email before I went to sleep. I opened my laptop Renee had gotten me for my 18thbirthday. I had a few emails. One of them was letting me know that one of my favorite authors released a new book. I might go shopping sometime next week and get me a copy and one was a spam letter and one of them was from Charlie.

Hey Bells,  
How is Florida. I miss your cooking already. Everything is good here. I cant wait to see you again when you leave for college. I can't believe my little girl is going to college. It seems like just yesterday you were starting kindergarten. Hope you have fun in Florida.  
Love Dad

I decided to reply back. I was surprised he learned how to email. He wasn't really good with electronics, except for his flat screen.

Hey Dad

Florida is great. the weather is beautiful. So is the ocean. I plan on going there a lot while I'm here. i left TV dinners in the freezer and you can always go to the diner. I can't wait to see you either. see ya soon.

Love Bella

I put the laptop up after that and crawled in bed while listening to my favorite Linklin Park song: Shadow of the Day

_I close both locks below the window I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_In cards and flowers on your window Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

It didn't take me long to fall asleep after that.

**A/N: So Bella and Edward have arrived in Florida. What's going to happen tommorow? Ok so now to my note part lol. Two chapters in 1 day! Isn't that awesome. I hope this chapter wasn't to boring. I'm just getting warmed up lol. So what do you guys think. any ideas. Reveiws are like swimming in the ocean on a sunny day. **


	5. The Amazing Encounter

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything twilight well except my poster and tshirt but all other twilight things go to the incredible Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N:You guys are awesome I have 5 reviews may not seem a lot but it is to me shout out to the reviewers:maianh ur awesome thanx for everything. daulin0b:thank you very much ur also awesome lol . last but not least:clumsy2death thankz for the awesome review ur also awesome lol. i keep getting favorites and subscribes every day its amazing thankz to my newest favoriter lol:cdh1174 all of you guys are amazing who knows maybe I'll become an author lol ok enough rambling. this chapter is going to be a few weeks after they arrived because the schedule was about the same thing every day. so wat do you think is going to happen in future chapters. wow that a long note haha:) o and to let you know i did a twilight song parody a while back i'll post a link on my profile.**

**Chapter 5: The Amazing Encounter.**

**Epov **

My time here in Jacksonville was about the same everyday for the past few weeks. On the occasional day we would all go out to a fancy dinner but most of the time Esme cooked in the Condos kitchen. Emmett was constantly talking about the girls he saw at the beach. And when he wasn't at the beach he was at one of the resort pools. Ugh it was disgusting. Alice had spent most of her time at the mall. She was on a shopping spree of her life. And Carlisle and Esme I don't know what they did but maybe i didn't want to know. Just the thought of that made me shudder. As for me, I stayed at the beach surfing and when I wasn't there I was reading a book in the sun or just listening to my music.

I had longed to play my piano, I hadn't played or made new pieces since we left. Maybe I would go to the lounge and offer to play or something like that. The truth was I missed my piano, whom I named Sally. I've played since I was 5. Mom bought a grand piano for the house, when I saw it I wanted to learn instantly. After that day she hired a professional to teach me. It didn't take long before I had it all mastered. Thats when I begun composing at the age of 6.

I suddenly snapped back into reality, leaving the past behind me hopefully to come back later. I was getting ready to go to my room for awhile when Emmett stopped me. " Dude you have to come with me today to the beach, there's a billion gorgeous girls in bikinis. You need to do something other than surf." he said to me. "You know that there are more things in this place other than girls. How bout we windsurf, we haven't done that for a long time." I told him. He agreed surprisingly without any complaints. we rode in my car and arrived there in 20 minutes instead of the 45 it would've been if I followed the speed limit. When we got there we were heading to the rental shop when I stopped and stood in shock.

**Bpov **

My routine was about the same everyday, with some minor exceptions of going shopping with Renee, going out to dinner with mom and Phil, or when I stopped at the local bookstore for some new books. It had been almost a month since I came to Jacksonville. Today was no different than the others. I was going to the beach again. I couldn't help but be there, it was just beautiful and I enjoyed it while I could. I had packed a small lunch instead of going to the beach resturant. It was a turkey sandwich and a bag of Cheese Its and an apple with a Pepsi to drink. When I got there, I got my stuff out of Renee's car and began to go to my normal spot. Not to close but not to far from the ocean. When I had almost reached my spot I almost dropped everything.

There he was standing next to a big muscular guy. I couldn't help the fact that I was staring at him. His bronze hair and toned arms. It was dazzling. I only wished I could see under his shirt. Ugh what was I thinking. I'm not going to fall for someone who I will never see again. But his crooked smile just made me melt, and I'm pretty sure he had green eyes because i got a glimpse when the sun shined on him and they beamed like stars. He was just to gorgeous it should be illegal. It took me a minute to snap out of it. When I finally did, I began to set my stuff down and eat my lunch. I was still in shock from what happened 5 minutes ago.

**Epov**

"Edward check out the chick that's staring at you. Shes really hot" Emmett said. I had already seen her before he said that to me. She was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. No, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever looked at. She was pale but the sun glistened on her skin. She had amazingly gorgeous brown hair and incredible brown eyes, they looked like pools of chocolate. Who was I kidding though, I was on vacation in a town I probably wouldn't come back to for a long time."Is that all you think of Emmett. Don't you do anything other than stare at girls." I told him. "Come on lets get our gear before there's none left." he answered.

I was still thinking about her when we got into the water. I had to do something to distract myself. So i just paid attention to the ocean. It didn't help much, but I was somewhat distracted by the time we got done. It was almost 6 and dinner was at 7:30. There were dark clouds in the sky which meant I probably wouldn't come back. Maybe I would try to play that piano tomorrow. I was still thinking about the beautiful girl I had seen today. I just couldn't get her out of my head. This was stupid. If i knew I would probably never see her again, why couldn't I stop thinking about her? This was driving me insane. What is wrong with me.

**A/N: Wow that was longer than I expected it to be. i didn't plan on writing this for a couple more chapters but I had to add it. But don't worry there will be more encounters. So what do you think. Could you imagine being in Bella's place? I would probably melt at the first glance I got lol. Any ideas for the next chapter. I was gonna add this in the a/n before I started the chapter but my note became way to long lol so I'm saying it now. Any one who's reading this should read maianh's story The Rose. Its really good. thanks maianh for the help with this chapter she contributed part of the beach scene. I'll try to add a couple more chapters over the weekend. Ugh my notes are to long lol remember reviews are like seeing Edward shirtless in a beach house. just bringing back the dreams haha:)**


	6. Dreams and Bookstores

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight the amazing Stephanie Meyer does**

**A/N: yay what a great way to wake up. I checked my email and all of it was from fan fiction yay lol you guys are awesome. I cant wait for the ucoming chapters because I had dream this morning about one of the future chapters whoohoo!!!!! Im in such a good mood. Now to the thank yous . Maianh thankz for putting me in you note I forgot to put it in my last review oops lol and thanks for some of the ideas in this chapter. Fiction-Key: thanks for the favorite and the awesome review. Nez93: thankz for the awesome review it made me feel really good lol I will make my chapters longer as you requested. Oh and one more thanks to maianh because she helped me with the book titles for this chapter. You guys are all amazing may Edward be in your dreams tonight lol :)**

**Chapter 6: Dreams and Bookstores.**

**Bpov**

I stayed at the beach for about 20 minutes after that because all I wanted to do is get the gorgeous man out of my head. It didn't help that I did see him shirtless. He was even hotter without a shirt. He had an amazing 6 pack. I wasn't the only one staring though there were quite a few other girl staring at both of the guys. The other one who had black hair was pretty cute but I couldn't keep my eyes of the bronze haired guy. He was so gorgeous. I had to leave soon after that. I couldn't stare anymore. I was afraid he would catch me staring in amazement. So I left.

The whole way home I could not get that shirtless image out of my head. What was wrong with me. I had never thought of someone this way. I had to think of something else so I thought of an old man shirtless with wrinkles all over his chest. Ugh bad image.(**Gross I know but I had to put something in her head to get him out for a minute lol)** Well at least I got the amazingly gorgeous guy out of my head. Crap now I was back to thinking about him. I couldn't think of any more bad images, so I dealt with it. When I got home it looked as if it would rain. I was pretty sure I wouldn't go to the beach tomorrow. That was good, because I wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again. I didn't do much the rest of the day. I read and messed around on my computer. I stopped thinking about him for awhile. But it didn't last long. It was like a permanent image in my brain. I found ways to distract myself, finally. Reading helped a lot. When it came time to eat I was halfway there . My body was there but my mind was replaying what happened today.

After dinner I decided to take a shower and go to bed maybe that will get him out of my head like washing him off. I didn't even know his name for Pete's sake. The sleep was worse. I dreamt of that guy. DREAMT OF HIM!. I think I'm going crazy. How do you dream about a guy you don't even know and you've never actually met just seen him once. Urgh it made me mad. Besides why would he like me he's probably got a girlfriend. If I didn't get him out of my head I would be in trouble. I knew what I would do. I would do something I hate. Shopping . After I got dressed and ate a quick breakfast I headed out to the mall.

I was dreading the trip the whole way there but it took my mind of off him. I decided to look for some new clothes, since New York wasn't like Florida. While I Was in JcPennys I saw a short pixie haired girl skipping around the place with her arms full of shopping bags. Everyone gave her strange looks along with me. She was weird but there was something about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then all of a sudden she was walking towards me. "Hi I'm Alice." the girl said. "I'm Bella nice to meet you Alice." I said kinda confused. "You wanna do some shopping with me? I know where I can find you some really cute clothes." she said very happily. "I wish I could but I told my mom I would be home by 3 and its 2:30. We have a big family dinner tonight, and I have to help cook. I lied I didn't want to do any more shopping especially with some girl I didn't know. "OK well it was nice to meet you maybe well see each other around sometime." She said as she was skipping out of the store. That was weird I thought to myself. Alice was a nice and very outgoing girl, that was for sure. I would've gone with her if I didn't hate shopping. When I left that store I went to Barnes and Noble for a couple new books and thats when I almost fainted.

**Epov**

It was a long night when we got home. I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl I saw today. The image replaying in my head over and over like a CD skipping. I hated it. I did not come to Florida to think about a girl who i didn't even know. I came to have fun and relax, but I couldn't. She was all I could think of. There was no point of thinking of her she probably had a boyfriend. I mean she was beautiful. How could she not have one. Ugh I had to find a way to distract myself, everyone was starting to notice I was distracted. "dude are you ok? You've been out of it since we were at the beach."Emmett almost yelled at me. "I'm good seriously just a little distracted."I said. It was true I was distracted. "Your thinking of that girl aren't you. Edward Cullen can't stop thinking about the girl at the beach. Ha! I knew you had seen her. Well that takes my guess of you being gay away. hahah"he said in a sing song way i think Alice was getting to him. I almost tackled him when he said he thought I was gay. "Emmett you are going to die. I am not gay and you know that. I have dated girls before. and I admit that girl at the beach is what I have been thinking about." I yelled at him.

Alice walked in soon after that. "why are you guys screaming."she said. "Edward can't stop thinking about this girl we saw at the beach. She was pretty hot. Edward I must say you have good taste in women." Emmett said to Alice. "She was not hot. She was beautiful." I couldn't believe he had called her hot, she was way more than that. Alice seemed to be intrested in this conversation. She started to smile when she said "I wanna know everything. What did she look like." Emmett started to say something when I stopped him. "She was tall but not giant and had a slender body. She had amazing brown hair and very pale skin but when the sun shined on it, it glistened and she had beautiful brown eyes." Alice was jumping up and down when I stopped. "wow I guess he isn't gay. Edward finally likes a girl and this time its real." " I AM NOT GAY! Just because I quit dating and thinking about girls for awhile doesn't mean I'm gay." I shouted.

It angered me that even my own sister thought I was gay. "chill dude we know your not gay now. she must have been something to make you remember her like that."he said as I was holding back from killing him. " oh by the way mom and dad said to order something to eat because they went out and wont be home for a while." Alice told us. That was a relief I didn't want to talk about the girl anymore tonight. We ordered pizza and rented a movie after that. When the movie was over I decided I would go to bed early maybe that would keep my mind of her. I was I did was think of her and I dreamt of seeing her at the beach again. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her.

When I woke up that morning I decided I would go to Barnes and Noble. Alice was up early so I decided to catch a ride with her. When we go there we both separated. I walked to the bookstore as she skipped to another store. I got to and Noble and find the section I liked. I had read most of the books on that row. In fact I owned most of them. There was one that caught my eye. Pride and Prejudice. I read it in high school but I didn't own it. It was a good book so I decided to get that one and a few others.

After I checked out and started to leave, I saw her. I must have been dreaming. It couldn't be real. I blinked a couple times. It was real. She was still as beautiful when I saw her at the beach but she had her hair down. I liked it better that way. I was so tempted to go up to her and talked to her but I couldn't. I had to get out quick before I made a fool of myself. Alice was at the store across from me smiling.

**Bpov **

There was no way this was happening. I must be thinking about him again. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't. How did this happen to me. I could barely move. I looked down so he wouldn't catch me staring. I couldn't help but notice he had bought Pride and Prejudice. He had good taste in books. When I finally got my legs to move, he was gone.

So i started to walk to get my book when I tripped. Of course, stupid klutziness. I really hope he didn't see that. When i got up I knew I was red as a tomato. I started walking again and got to the row of books I liked. I picked up a copy of Romeo and Juliet and some Jane Austen books. Of course I was still thinking about him when I left. This was never going to stop. I was doomed for life.

**A/N: Wow longest and best chapter yet. What do you think? I worked hard on this chapter. I've been on the computer since noon and its 5:20 pm. Ofcourse i took breaks but still thats a long time and i think typers cramp is coming lol. sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes, spell check was being stupid. I hate to let you guys down but i probablywon't make a new chapter till tommorrw. i know i promised a couple tonight but i just found i might be bavysitting at my aunt's house. im not sure yet but if i dont i will make the next chapter. any ideas for the next one. should i make a few more chapters in jacksonville or should i go to the last enccounter before she leaves. lemme know if youhave ideas or suggestions. Reviews are like seeing Edward in tight jeans. lol :)**


	7. Benches and Books

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sm does**

**A/N: wow thank you everyone for the reviews and stuff. sorry i didn't post this last night andd now im glad i didn't because maianh gave me some awesome ideas. Thanks to Maianh for all her help on this story and for being amazzing lol you guys should check out her story The Rose its amazing shes an awesome writer. Thanks to all my subscribers and faviorters and my non member reviewers love life and to my newest favoirters Aisy-Babe1428 and Massikur. 12 reviews so far yay lol pm or put it in ur review if u have any ideas r suggestions. This chapter wont be as long as the last one but it is intense i can tell you that. Sorry if you were about to read this when i deleted it i had to make some quick changes.**

**Chapter 7: Benches and Books**

**Epov.**

When I left the bookstore I was still in amazement. She was so beautiful. Alice was running towards me when I started walking. "oh my god, Edward you really like her."she said in excitement. Was it that obvious. "shes not just some girl Alice. Shes the most beautiful girl in the world. I said to her. "why don't you just talk to her already . If you keep bumping into it has to be fate." she said in a sisterly tone. "I want to but I'm afraid she will think I'm stupid or hate me when I try to talk to her." I told her. It was true, what was I going to do. "she obviously likes you. did you not she how she looked at you ? I couldn't see her face but she was so tense that you could see it from behind."she answered back. I was so glad to have Alice. She helped me a lot. I had made my decision.

If I saw this girl again I would approach her, but for now I would just think of what I would say to her. After the encounter at the mall, Alice and I decided to grab a burger and go home. I had a lot of thinking to do, I didn't want to screw this up. Why was this so hard. She was just some girl who I didn't know. No, she wasn't just some girl she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen . Who was I kidding though what if she didn't like me or we never saw each other again. Or if I saw her and she liked me but what would happen I left. This was so difficult to decide. I wanted to be with girl so much and I didn't even know her name. haha that would be a story to tell mom and dad when we got back. "hey mom dad guess what I'm dropping out of college to find a girl who I saw in Florida but I don't know her name. hope you're not upset" that would be some conversation.

I thought about it all day I needed some kind of sign to tell me that I would see her again and I would find my answers. I decided to go for a walk in the nearby park since it was to windy for surfing. the drive was about 10 minutes away from the resort. When I got there it was very quite. Not many people were here today. That was a relief. I don't think I could take the noise today. I walked around the park for about 5 minutes, and then I saw the sign I was looking for.

**Bpov**

This was definitely not my day. First I go shopping, then I run into a girl who wants to make me do more shopping, then I see him and almost faint, and last but not least I trip and almost knock over a bunch of books. Ugh why did this had to happen to me I mean he could've gone to another mall. There's 5 of them for crying out loud. Why did he pick the one I was at. Why did he have to be so gorgeous. I decided I needed to go somewhere peaceful and quite, and I knew the perfect place. The park. It was only a 20 minute drive from the mall and that gave me enogh time to think everything through that happened today.

The park was pretty empty today and that's just what I needed. I walked around for 5 minutes or so and found the perfect bench. Shady but not to dark. I sat down and decided to read my new book for a while. About 10 minutes later someone sat next to me. Great its probably some guy that wants to kill me or something. To my surprise it was something even worse. It was him. Just seeing him made me melt.

When I finally got myself together, he looked like he was going to say something but my phone rang instead. It was Renee. "hey mom whats up?" "Bella come home quick theres been an accident" she said frantically. "what happened are OK is it phil." I said freaking out "get home now and then I'll explain"she was almost crying now. This couldn't be good. "I'll be home in a minute." I needed to get home that instant. I turned to the georgeous guy "I'm sorry i have to go." I was at the verge of tears. I ran to the car and sped the whole way home hoping a cop wouldn't see me. This day had gone from bad to worse. And then from worse to terrible.

**Epov**

There she was. This had to be a sign. I mean why else would I run into her everywhere I go. I decided i would sit next to her and introduce myself. Maybe then we would get to talking. She was reading Romeo and Juliet. She had good taste in books. I wondered if she had good taste in music as well. Only one way to find out. I sat next to her hoping she would look up. She did and boy did she have beautiful eyes.

I tried to say "hello im Edward Cullen." but her phone started to ring "hey mom whats up?"wow even her voice was beautiful it was like angel's singing. Her facial expressions turned to worry in an instant "what happened are you OK is it Phil?" something was definitely wrong "I'll be home in a minute?" it was something really bad. She looked like she was about to cry as she said "I'm sorry I have to go" and she ran off stumbling down the path. Well at least she was polite.

Maybe this was my sign telling me its not meant to be. Or maybe it was just pure coincidence that we run into each other alot. I still wasn't sure. But I did know I needed to get to the resort. We only had a few weeks left in Jacksonville and I wanted to play that piano in the lounge while I had the chance.

**A/N: OMG what happened. Is everyone ok. Are Bella and Edward ever going to see each other again? Wait till my next chapters to find out. omg so intense lol so any ideas suggestions. reviews are like having Edward sit next to you on a park bench in a wife beater and jeans. lol stupid fantasy's lmao :)**


	8. Hospital Worries

**Discliamer: i own nothing sm does**

**A/N:SO what did you think of my little cliff hanger lol i had to do something drastic. my plan worked hahaha. now to my thanksies. Maianh my awesome co writer she helped me with the whole accident idea. everyone should read her fan fic the rose. its on my favorites. so check her out. to my reveiwers for this last chapter so far: dualib0b-im not doing somthing that drastic lol but maybe next story haha. now you dont have to hunt me down lol. Maihnh like always. and my newest reveiwer missouriangel:reppin missouri o ya thats my state lol. she also my newest favoritor. and my newest subcriber is XxShellxX thanks. im up to 15 reviews yayay i love you guys. ok im going to try with the longer chapters but thats kinda hard for me so without further ado, chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: Hospital Worries**

**Bpov**

I got home within 20 minutes and luckily I didn't get stopped by any cops. I was running into the house almost falling. "Mom whats going on." I said. She could barely talk because she was crying. "Phil got hit by a car." she said in between sobs. "why aren't you at the hospital with him. C'mon we're leaving now." I told her as we rushed out the door. I drove because she was crying so hard that she could barely see. "Mom calm down. Hes going to be alright now tell me what happened." I said trying to get her to stop crying. "Well he went out for a jog a little bit after you left. He said he it was a perfect day for a morning run. He told me he would be back in an hour. When he didn't return 2 hours later I started to worry. I called his cell phone several times and he didn't answer." she paused. I was starting to worry myself. I could only pray he was ok. She continued after a minute. " I was about to go look for him, when I got a phone call. It was the Jacksonville police. They said some drunk was driving and lost control and hit Phil. They said he was unconscious and that they were taking him to the hospital. That's when I called you. I wanted to wait for you because I knew I couldn't drive on my own."She finished and started crying again. "Don't worry Phil will be ok. Hes tough." I hated telling her that because I didn't know if he was going to be ok or not. It was the only way to comfort her.

The drive to the hospital seemed like forever. It really wasn't though, it was only 15 minutes. When we got to the hospital Renee ran inside and asked about Phil. She was almost screaming to get answers. "Mom sit down I'll take care of this." "Where can I find Phil Dwyer." I asked the nurse politely. "Your going to have to wait out here till the doctor comes out. but I will let him know your here." she replied nicely. I went to go sit down with my mom and told her what the nurse had told me. "Why can't i see him now. Is he ok?" she was back to crying. "The doctors are working on him right now. I don't know how bad his injuries are, but I'm sure the doctor will come out soon. But for now we just have to wait." Renee was not good with stressful situations luckily I was there to calm her down.

We waited in the hospital waiting room for what seemed like forever, but after an hour a doctor came out. "Renee Dwyer?" he said waiting for an answer. She jumped up and almost ran to the doctor. I followed her. " Are you Renee Dwyer?" he asked calmly. I couldn't tell if it was bad news or good news. Doctors always had a good poker face so you could never read their faces. "Yes I'm Renee. I'm Phil's wife. Is he ok" "I'm Doctor Snow and your husband is doing good now. If he had been lying in the ground for 10 more minutes after we showed up he would be dead. Luckily a by passer saw him and called 911 and did CPR. He didn't stay and said he wanted to remain anonymous. Phil suffered a small concussion and his left leg is broken. His arm that was already broken had to get a new cast but other than that he's fine. Hes a very lucky man." Renee sighed in relief. "Can we go see him" she said nervously. "Sure he's right down the hall, second door on the left." "Thank you doctor." She almost ran down to his room. I quickly followed her. "Phil honey, are you ok?"she said to him still kinda worried. "I'm fine the doctor said that I have a concussion and a broken leg and he said I'm done with baseball for the season."He said while slurring his words. The pain killers must still be affecting him . "Well as long as your OK, that's all that matters to me. When do you get out." "Doctor Snow said I have to stay over night for observation. He said I'd be fine to leave tomorrow." I decided I would let them have a moment alone while I went to get something to drink. "I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" "I'll take a diet Dr. Pepper. Phil do you want anything?" Renee said while sitting next to Phil. "A coke will do. Thanks Bella."he answered. "OK will do, I'll be back in a minute." I said while leaving the room. I was so glad that Phil was ok. I found a vending machine near the cafeteria and got me a sprite and got the diet dr pepper and coke. Mom and Phil asked for. They were still taking when I came back. We talked for a while and I noticed it was starting to get dark "Bella I'm staying here with Phil tonight, so you'll have the house to your self and I'll call you when he can leave tomorrow." Renee said. It was 8 pm and we had been at the hospital for 5 hours. I was exhausted. "That's fine mom. I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged her and she gave me a kiss on the forehead. i went to Phil and gave him a hug too "Get better" I said. I left a few minutes after that. I stopped by Taco Bell and got me something to eat and went home. I was beat. It had been a long day. I was glad it was over and I was thankful Phil was going to be ok. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after I took a shower and changed into pajamas.

A/N: sorry the chapter i so short. i had the whole chapter written out but while i was editing it my computer froze and didn't save from my last save so i just did Bella's pov because i had people dying for an update and people saying they would hunt me down and eat me if i didnt update soon and since i have school in the morning i did a short chapter. so what do you think. maianh and i Had some pretty good ideas for the accident but this one fit best. Dualib0b even suggested killing Phil but i couldn't do that it would change the story completely. so i gave him minor injuries. ideas suggestions anything i promise i will update tomorrow sometime, reviews are like feeling the relief after you find out a loved one is ok.


	9. Hopes and Dreams

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything sm does**

**WARNING: I only corrected spelling mistakes and not capitlation or grammer mistakes. my computer is being stupid again but luckily i saved everythin beforei edited it. but im just giving you guys an early warning**

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING. you are all wonderful and I love you guys for that. Im actually surprised with all the responses I've been getting you guys are amazing. Now to the big thank you's first my awesome friend Maianh she has helped me so much lately. Next to dualib0b: shes awesome and has given me so much support next Fiction-Key shes an awesome revevier lol next we have nez93:shes awesome and has been giving me lots of support. Ok now to welcome my new ppl: Twi Chick Angelicia shes my new favoriter and subscriber yay thank you, you guys are my new fav ppl to talk to lol. Ok so now to the story lol.**

**Chapter 9: Hopes and Dreams**

**Epov**

I was so upset with myself when I left the park, I promised myself I would say something to her when I saw her. But that phone call happened and she looked so scared, like something had gone terribly wrong. I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be ok but she ran off before I could say anything. I thought about all the events that had just happened. What I would give just to know her name. why was she so important to me. I arrived at the resort 10 minutes later. Emmett was on the couch watching a baseball game. "I heard you ran into the girl from the beach again.." Emmett said while screaming at the tv. "ya but I couldn't talk to her. It was like I lost my voice. Then I saw her again at the park a little while after that and I almost introduced myself but then she got a phone call and ran off. She has the most angelic voice." I said while hearing her talk in my head. "haha Edward can't talk to a girl and when he tries they run away" I was about to kill him when alice walked in and said "Edward stop it now I do not you guys to tear up the couch and it be broken when mom and dad get back." We hadn't seen much of our Parents but they were probably ut doing something romantic everyday. "Edward I'm sorry that things didn't go right today. Maybe you should stop thinking about her. We are leaving in 2 weeks anyway. Why get attached if you probably won't ever see her again." I only wished I could stop thinking about her. She was always in my thoughts and in my dreams and now her voice was in my head. It was very irritating. I had to find something to distract me and I had to do it really soon. I had an idea. Since I hadn't played the piano since we left and that was almost two months ago, I would go to the lounge to see if I could use their piano. Normally when something was bothering me I would go to sally and compose a piece about what was bothering me or I would just play and it would take my mind off of whatever it was. I walked down to the lounge and the manager was very nice. He made me a very generous deal. Since the lounge was empty from 11am-4pm he said I could use it then but only if I played for the dinner crowd. I thought it was a good deal. I was never nervous when I was playing in front of people. It was already 6pm when I was done with our conversation, so I decided to eat dinner there and see what the crowd was like. It wasn't very big. There were mostly couples having a romantic dinner. I could manage this crowd. After I ate dinner I decided I would just watch tv for a while but there was nothing on so I went to my room and turned my stereo on and read a few chapters of my new book. Before I knew it I was asleep. I dreamt of her again this time I could here her voice. I was never going to stop thinking about her.

**Bpov**

I woke up to the phone ringing. It was 11am, I must have been really tired because I never slept in. I answered the phone. it was mom. she said to pick them up at 1:30. which meant i had 2 hours to just be a bum. i thought back to what i dreamt about last night. It was him. he was staring right at me. man he had gorgeous eyes. heck he had gorgeous everything. why did i keep thinking and dreaming about him. i needed to get over this i was going to college in 2 weeks. i was nervous but excited. i was going to be a marine wildlife major. my dream job was to be a marine biologist. i brought myself back to reality. and once again i still had the gorgeous mysterious guy in my thoughts. i went to read my book because it took my thoughts off of him for a while. i was reading a lot more than i used to. when i was done reading half the book it was already 12:30, i had to get going because the drive was 30 minutes away. when i got to the hospital renee was signing phil out. he was in a wheelchair with a big cast on his leg and a new one on his arm. renee pushed the wheelchair to the car. i remembered all hospitals made you leave to your car with a wheelchair because of some safety precaution. i had been in that situation many times. as phil got into the car he sat his crutches against his lap and sat in the passenger seat, while mom drove. i was reading my book again in the backseat the whole ride home. when we got home we all went to the living room and watched a movie. i didn't do much after that. i just read for a while and messed around on my computer. i told mom i would cook dinner that night so i made stir fry. it was one of phil's favorite meals. we didn't do much talking at dinner. renee said she would take me shopping for some stuff for college some time next week. i had planned on a few more beach trips before i left. hopefully i wouldn't see him there. i went to bed early once again. i knew what i would dream. i loved but hated the dreams because he was gorgeous and perfect but i knew that nothing would ever happen between us and i would probably never see him again. when i went to sleep i was right about i would dream about.

**Epov**

i did not wanna Wake up the next morning the dreams i was having of her were spectacular. we were just walking in the park and all i heard was her voice and saw her walking. why was i so happy about this dream. i didn't stand a chance with her and i was leaving soon, so why was she always on my mind. i knew that i could probably get her offf my mind by playing the piano so i took my composition book with me to the lounge and played one of pieces i had previously wrote. it was one of my favorites. i was right it did take my mind off th beautiful mystery girl. i decided i would write a new piece. it was a very beautiful piece. and while i was writing the notes down on my paper i saw her again in my mind. this was no help. i had to stop anyway it was 3:30 and i had to be back by 5. i had to go to the mall real quick because the manager said i had to wear a tux or really nice clothes and i forgot to bring my tux so i just went to buy a new one and quickly came back to the resort to change. i ate a quick snack since i wouldn't be able to eat until 10 and i had a break at 7:30 to eat my dinner which i got half priced since i was playing. it was a very small crowd. i didn't expect many people since it was a monday. i decided i would play a few of my pieces and then maybe some Debussy. one of my favorite composers. the night didn't seem that long when i played. i thought of her for a little bit but then i got so caught up in the music i wasn't thinking of anything. this was definitely going to be my distraction. i liked it though but i did think of her occasionally but it was soon taken away by the piano. i was going to spend more time here and less time at the beach but i had to go at least one more time. but for now i would spend my days playing for distraction and enjoyment and my nights for a crowd. the last 2 weeks were going to go by fast.

**Bpov**

i didn't much that week. i helped phil do somethings since his mobility was limited and i read a lot. i also spent a lot of time just sitting on my bed reading and listening to music it took my mind off of everything. renee took me shopping on thursday and that was a long day. she made me go into almost every store that had some kind of thing i would need and then she made me do a bunch of clothes shopping but i stopped her after 4 hours of shopping. that was way to much for me. i went straight to my bed when we got home. all that shopping made me so tired so i took a nap and my dreams werre the same ever since that day at the beach just at different places and different clothes. i was ready to leave as much as i hated to say that. i figured if i left the place i saw him then maybe i would just forget about him. i wasn't sure but that was my latest theory. i had 1 week left and i was leaving on friday. orientation was the following monday and classes started the monday after that. i was so ready.

**A/N:again i apoigize for the gramatical erros my compute serioulsy hates me and i still have homework. i honestly dont think that this wa my best chapter but im kinda having writers blockebut dont worry i have next chapter all planned out and its going to be good. ok so if your wondering why i dont put carlise and esme much into y story is because to me they are the hardest to write about. dont worry alice and emmett will appear more int tte next chapers and rosalie and jasper will show up soon. i hope i didnt bore you to much lol. any ideas to help o and btw check out the new taylor lautner pics he has deffinatly shaped up fo new moon lol. reveiws are like sitting next to edward in his sexy tux whilehe is playing the piano fr you lol :)**


	10. Beach Sightings

**Disclaimer: I only own some merchandise lol sm owns everything else.**

**A/N: wowowowowow is all I can say today I've had about 20 emails from fan fiction yayayay you guys are not just awesome but amazing. I love you all lol. Amost as much as I love Edward lol. Ok so I wanna thank every one. Maianh: thank you so much for the help with this story I probably wouldn't have as many people reading reviewing favoriting and subscribing if it wasn't for you. Nez93 and dualib0b: thank you so much for the reviews and support. Monkeychickk, absexton, rainbow heart, AngelClaire8403, and cdh1174: thank you for reading subscribing reviewing and or favoriting. Im really sorry if I forgot any1 my inbox has been so full I cant even keep track of my fanfic ppl lol. Im up to 26 reviews yay lol. Ok so I have to address this real quick. So as you all know since I told u a couple of chapters ago that Taylor lautner is not getting replaced yaya lol well I must say he has defiantly earned it even though he should have automatically had it but look at some of the latest pics of him omg is all I can say he has gotten lots of muscles almost enough to turn me to team taylor lol im going Switzerland on this one lol still team Edward though haha. Ok enough rambling so this chapter its going to be Wednesday and they both leave Friday. Sorry I skipped a couple of days but I had to speed things up haha and in my mind they're both doing the same things they have been doing since last week. So here we go,**

**Chapter 10: Beach Sightings**

**Epov**

It was Wednesday and I had two days left before I headed off to new York for college. The days were going by fast. I was playing the piano all most all day and when I went to sleep I always had dreams of that beautiful girl and I could still hear her voice. I had planned on going to the beach today, but the manager said the alternative piano player was sick and they had some big event going on so I said I would do it. There was always tomorrow since I had an early flight Friday. It turned out to be some business luncheon. The crowd was way bigger than the dinner crowd but it didn't bother me.

I did my normal pieces and then someone requested some lullaby which I faintly knew but I tried it. It was yiruma's river flows in you (link on profile) it was a beautiful song and once again it reminded me of her. Great she was back in my head. Maybe when I leave here it would be like she never existed. I hoped that's how it would all work out but deep down inside I didn't want to forget her.

The luncheon was finally over and I went back to our condo. It was already 5 pm which meant it was to late to go surfing. I wasn't sure what I would do. All of a sudden Emmett walked through the living room, still in his trunks. He had obviously been at the beach. "dude guess who I saw at the beach today?" he asked me looking kinda excited. "I don't know another hot chick." I said sarcastically. "technically ya but I saw that girl you have been obsessing over." he told me. "Im not obsessing over her." "whatever you say" I was lost in thought again thinking of her. Maybe I was obsessing over her. I suddenly remembered I had to go back to the lounge again for dinner. Ugh I really didn't want to because my hands were so sore from earlier, but then I realized I could have my family come to dinner there and hear me play.

Esme always loved it when I played the piano. They were more than happy to go since it had been a while since I had played for them. We all got dressed and went to the lounge. I was going to change things up a bit. I made a piece for Esme a while back and she loved it. I knew I had to play it tonight. She was almost in tears when I was finished with it. Of course they were happy tears. I went back to playing a few more of my original pieces and a few more Debussy. The dinner crowd was finally leaving.

When I was done my family had all come up to me. "Edward that was wonderful." Esme said in joy. "well done son" Carlisle said as he gave me a hug. We all headed home after I got my dinner in a to-go box so we could all go back to the condo. Everyone was almost all packed up except for a few things that they would pack tomorrow night. I ate my dinner and went to my room and listened to my mp3 player for a while and fell asleep with the yiruma song playing softly in my ears.

**Bpov**

I had two more days in Jacksonville before Renee and I flew to new York. Phil was going to go to but now that he had a cast in his leg, he decided to stay home. Mom insisted that she helped me move into my dorm since they had paid a couple of months rent for it as a graduation present. They had also picked it out and I had no idea what it looked like. I was kinda nervous. I decided to go to the beach today and tomorrow and enjoy it before I can. I would go on Friday to but Renee said it was a bad idea since I my flight was at noon. It was a perfect day to just relax at the beach and that's exactly what I planned on doing.

I brought my book along with me even though I was almost done with it. Good thing I bought a few more. I was going to need it for the plane ride. When I got there it was packed. I guess everyone thought it was a good idea to go today. The sot I normally sat my stuff at was taken so I went to another area. I sat my chair down and propped my umbrella up. When that was fixed I decide to recline in my chair and finish my book. It didn't take long because before I came to the beach I had 5 chapters left. When I was done with my book I put it in my bag and decided to swim for a little bit. I was in shock after what I saw next.

It was the big muscle gut that was with the gorgeous guy the last time I saw him at the beach. I quickly looked around the beach to see if he was here to but it didn't look like it. I was happy but disappointed at the same time. I was happy because I was afraid we would bump into each other again and I would never be able to stop thinking about him, but I was also disappointed because I liked seeing him even though it made me obsess over it for weeks. I got out of the water and just laid in the chair while I thought about him AGAIN. It was like he was a telemarketer that doesn't leave you alone but he isn't annoying as most telemarketers are.

I didn't stay much longer because it was stating to get chilly. When I got home mom left a note saying they were at the grocery store and would be back in an hour. I decided to check my email since I hadn't done that in a while. I had 20 emails. Two from my friends one from Angela and one from jess. They both said almost the same thing. Things they were doing for their summer break and college stuff and boyfriend stuff. Most of them were forwards that I sent back to everyone. If anything I needed luck. My last email was from Charlie.

Hey bells,

How are you doing? I thought I'd let you know that im going to meet you in new York on Sunday, instead of meeting you there on Wednesday. Your gonna need this sooner than Wednesday. Cant wait till Sunday.

Love you, dad

A surprise what was he talking about. I had no idea. I wasn't big on surprises so I just put the thought to the back of my mind. I replied to his email.

Hey dad,

Im doing good . How bout you? How's Forks? Wow Sunday that's great. I cant wait to find out what this surprise is. See you then

Love bella

Mom and Phil had walked in shortly after that. She had bought the stuff to make chicken parmesan. It was one of her favorite meals and she hadn't eaten it for awhile so she was making it tonight. I helped her cook because I loved to cook and I liked cooking with her. We talked about leaving on Friday and about how there was going to be a lot of stuff packed in the plane since we took that big shopping trick and I was pretty sure she still wanted to do some more when we got there. The dinner was almost done when we finished our conversation. Tonight we were going to eat in the living room and watch movie.

It was a lifetime movie that was one of my favorites. Phil didn't seem to mind. That was probably because he would be watching a baseball game after the movie. The movie was about this lady who has to take care of her sisters kids after she dies. The problem was the kids were all Amish and they didn't know what the outside world was like and the lady was an advice columnist in new york. My eyes were glued to the TV . When the movie was done I did the dishes and finished packing my things leaving two outfits out my pjs and my other main necessities. When I was done packing I was read y to go to bed. I was asleep 10 minutes after I laid down.

**Epov.**

I had her in my dreams again and this time I could hear that yiruma song while I slept. It was a wonderful dream but I needed the dreams to stop. I still planned on going to the beach today. Chances were she wouldn't be there. I was up early so it was still kinda chilly when I left but when I got to the beach he sun was shining and it was almost 100 degrees.

It was a perfect day to go surfing. Emmett said he was going to sleep in and he would meet me here later. There were a ton of people at the beach today. I didn't care. I had brought my own board so I was all set. I was walking down to the water not paying attention when I felt a body bump into me.

**Bpov**

The sun was shining bright when I woke up. My dreams had been the same as they had the last few weeks. I was getting tired of it because it just got my hopes up. I knew I would never see this boy again yet I still thought and dreamt about him. I put my dreams to the back of my head and put my swimsuit on and grabbed a granola bar and headed to the beach. There were more people here than yesterday. I didn't blame them though the weather was perfect. I set my stuff down and went to get a lemonade.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking when I suddenly bumped into a muscular body. "im sorry" I said while looking up. It was him. Perfect. "no worries he said I wasn't paying attention either." wow he had a sexy voice. "im Edward Cullen. We seemed to be running into each other a lot." he said as he laughed. I could barely think of what to say to him. "y-y-ya I guess we have, im sorry about the last time we saw I didn't mean to run but my step dad had gotten in to an accident." I stuttered "im Isabella swan by the way but everyone calls me bella."

I was surprised I could actually talk to him. His appearance was just dazzling. "nice to meet you bella. Is your step dad ok?" he said in a worried tone. Aww how sweet "ya some drunk hit him and ran over him but he was lucky and someone found him in time and he only broke his leg and suffered a concussion. The doctor said it was a miracle." why was I telling him so much. "that's good." he said in his sexy voice.

I was about to say something again when my phone rang. Why did it always have to ring when I was with him. It was renee. She said that we were going out to dinner and I needed to come home. "im sorry that was my mom. She said I have to come home because we're going out to dinner. Im really sorry." I didn't want to go. "that's ok I understand it was nice meeting you bella." he said sounding disappointed. Did he like talking to me? "it was nice meeting you to Edward." I waved and walked to the car.

Edward, I liked the name. great now body and voice would be in my head. I didn't want to leave now . If I stayed longer maybe I would have been able to talk to Edward more. But I couldn't I had to be there Friday afternoon because renee had hotel reservations and I had to be in new york by Sunday for sure. I thought about Edward the whole way there and while we were eating dinner. Edward would be in my mind for the rest of my life. Wonderful. I was all packed up when we got home. Renee said we were leaving at 9 so we could get through security without having to worry about being late. That meant I wouldn't be able to sleep in tomorrow. At least I would have less time to dream about Edward.

**Epov**

I looked up and was in utter disbelief. It was her. "im sorry" she said while stuttering. no worries I wasn't paying attention either" i said to her. god i just loved hearing her voice. it was so sexy yet angelic. "im Edward Cullen. We seemed to be running into each other a lot." i told her as i laughed. she looked lie she was in shock, while she was talking to me i dint know if that was a good or bad thing."y-y-ya I guess we have, im sorry about the last time we saw I didn't mean to run but my step dad had gotten in to an accident." her stutter was starting to go away. maybe she was just nervous or pause for a minute like she forgot something and then she continued a few seconds later

"I'm Isabella swan by the way but everyone calls me bella." so bella was her name it was a beautiful name and it fit since she was so beautiful "nice to meet you bella. Is your step dad ok?" i hoped he didn't die or something i didn't want to make her cry. "ya some drunk hit him and ran over him but he was lucky and someone found him in time and he only broke his leg and suffered a concussion. The doctor said it was a miracle." wow he was lucky. i couldn't think of something to say. i was still stunned by her beauty.

i managed to say something "that's good." she looked as she was going to say something but her phone rang. it seemed like every time we actually had a chance to talk her phone always interrupted us. i dint pay to much attention to what she was saying. i was just staring in awe. "im sorry that was my mom. She said I have to come home because we're going out to dinner. Im really sorry." she said sounding like she didn't want to go. maybe she wanted to stay with me. "that's ok I understand it was nice meeting you bella." was all i could say.

i didn't want her to go i was just getting to know her." it was nice meeting you too Edward." she said and smiled and waved then she was gone. I didn't want to leave Florida now. if only this could've happened sooner. i knew i would never see here again and it was really upsetting. i started to head home. i needed to get the final things ready for tomorrow. i thought about Bella for the rest of the night and i couldn't get her out no matter how hard i tried. i was doomed to a life of thinking about a girl i would never see again.

**A/N: sorry I didn't update last night the computer ws being dumb and the format was all wrong ans since I had a half day today im updating now. Longest chapter ever lol. I hope you enjoy this I loved it. Lol I'll try to update again tonight. Reveiws are like bumping in to a shirtless Edward haha. o and that movie is an actual movie and it is one of my favorites i think it called Saving Sarah Cain. its a really good movie.**


	11. Goodbye Florida, Hello New Yok

Disclaimer: I do not own anything the amazing sm does

A/N:hey guys sorry i didnt post an extra chapter last night i just didnt feel like writing and i was reading lol. I am going to try to make this a good chapter, Its going to be all bella pov because i wanted to upload a new chapter and i promise i will make it up to you guys this weekend just wait haha but beware im like super tired, i think this super cold and i mean super cold weather is getting to me sometimes i sometimes think my town is just like forks lol its always cold raining or snowing unless its summer but even then its still raining btw if u didnt know i live in missouri. i made a few changes but havent edidted my chapters yet but edward and bella are on the same flight but edward is in 1st class lucky lol Oh and there are probably lots of mistakes i know ghoefuill i can get a beta soon i really need it haha

Chapter 11: Goodbye Florida, Hello New York

Bpov

I woke up to the annoying alarm. Why did it have to ruin my perfect dreams. Man that was the best dream yet. Edward and I were on the beach again and this time All i could hear was his voice. Oh how I love his voice. Thinking of all this made me depressed because I was leaving for New York and heading off to college. It was 8 am and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Iknew I couldn't or i would miss my flight and that would be very bad. I slowly got out of bed and went to the I got out of the shower I was still half alseep. I went to eat a bowl of cereal. I was almost awake so i went to brush my teeth and got dressed. By the time i was fully awake it was 8:30 and i needed to get a couple more things packed. Renee was already dressed and ready. she was watching the news. "Bella are you ready?" Of course I wasn't ready to leave but i was packed and going. "ya mom can you help me with my bags?" we grabbed the last few bags and threw them in the trunk. the drive to the airport wasnt long, it was just a quite ride. when we arrived at the airport I grabbed one of the luggage carriers and put my bags on it. i was glad that the luggage prices were low or i would have no money for college. going through security took forever, i was glad we came early or we would have missed the flight the way the line was going. we finally got through security and i had 30 minuted before our plane boarded. i went to one of the stores and bought me a CosmoGir. i had books but i wanted to save them for later. i purchased the magazine along with an orange juice. i was going to get coffee but it would keep me up and i was going to try to sleep on the plane. everyone was lining up to the long tunnel that lead to the plane. My mom was waiting for me in the line. i thought i had heard a familer voice, so i turned around and could've sworn i saw edward but i was probably just imaging it. all i could think was Goodbye sunny Florida, Hello unpredictable New York.

A/N: SORRY its so short but i just had to update with this and i promise there will be at least 2 chapters over the weekend. i would've added a edward pov but i am just to tired. i am hoping that this didnt turn out that bad lol. any ideas suggestions. reviews are like sitting next to edward on a plane in 1st class haha


	12. Juicy Situations

**Disisclaimer: I do not own twilight the #1 book seller of 2008 Stephenie Meyer is.**

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm going to make this chapter way better than the last one because you guys deserve way more than 700 words and a bunch of it my authors note. You guys are cullentastic haha new word lol I'm goin to start using that a lot now ahaha. Ok so I'm having one of those weeks where I just cant get myself to writing even when I know I have to so I'm just going to get my butt in gear and hopefully it turns out ok lol. Thanks to Maianh for helping me out and dualib0b for the orange juice incident lol. Also thank you guys for everything I'm up to 35 reviews yay so here we go.**

**Chapter 12: Juicy Situations**

**Epov**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _I wanted to grab the clock and throw it against the wall but I didn't want my parents have to pay for it so I just unplugged it. It was 8:20 am and we were leaving at 9 and since all my stuff was packed and it didn't take me long to get ready. Alice said last night she was getting up really early. I don't know how she can do it. I was dreaming about Bella again. She was always there in my dreams and in my thoughts. It was depressing though because I would never see her again. If only I had more time to spend with her. I guess I would just have to try to forget about her and move on. If only I could. It was almost 9 and I still hadn't ate breakfast I spent way to much time thinking of Bella. I grabbed an apple and a glass of milk. I'll pick up something at the airport if I get hungry.

Alice was running around the condo like a kid who just had 5 cups of coffee. She must be on drugs or something it was way too early to be this hyper. I had to splash cold water on my face to keep me awake, since I had to drive my Mercedes to the airport. It was already 10 and our flight left at 11:30. I got through security in no time and quickly got to the line to board the plane. We always flew first class because Carlisle wouldn't have it any other way. There were two tunnels to the plane, 1st class and coach. My family and I lined up in the first class and Alice started going on about how she was ready for college and how she was going to start shopping as soon as she got her stuff in her dorm. I added to the conversation every once in a while then I heard a voice that was sexy but familiar.

It can't be. I must be imagining things. I turned to look at the coach line and saw someone who looked like Bella. I must be dreaming or I'm so caught up in my fantasy world that a random girl looks like Bella. I mean didn't she live in Jacksonville. Then again she never told me if she lived in Florida. No Edward I thought to myself your just imagining things. It was finally time to board the plane. I couldn't help but to think if what I saw was real. I found my seat and Alice was already in the seat across from me. The thoughts of Bella being on the same plane as me really made me wonder. I pretended to have to go to the bathroom and luckily 1st class bathroom was occupied. I headed out the door that separated coach from 1st class. I walked down the aisle while scanning the seats. I walked closer to the bathroom and I saw her. I'm in heaven

**Bpov**

I was still shocked by what I saw. I had to be imagining things, if I was why did it seem so real. I decided to forget about it even though it was still in my thoughts. I managed to sneak my orange juice on the plane. Airplane foods were so expensive. Renee and I found our seats, very uncomfortable but it was only an hour's flight so I would get over it. I buckled my belt and grabbed my magazine. I read a few pages and grabbed my OJ as soon as I opened it I spilt it all over myself. Great. It was a good thing that I had an extra pair of clothes in my carry on bag or I would've been in trouble. When I was about to go to the bathroom to change I saw him.

It was impossible Edward was still in Jacksonville wasn't he. I blinked a few times to see if it was real. It was. I just sat there speechless and he was just standing there staring, did I have something in my teeth? Oh wait I have orange juice all over me. He probably thinks I'm an idiot who spilt juice all over herself. C'mon Bella say something. I felt like a child who had never learned how to speak. He just made me lose thought of everything. All of a sudden I hear an excuse me from a flight attendant with a food cart.

Edward moved and went to the bathroom. Damn I need to change and he was in there. I guess I'll have to wait. He was in there for at least 5 minutes and I was going to wait by the door and that's when he came out. God he was just too gorgeous. I tried to speak but my voice was completely gone. I don't know how he managed to make me go blank. Oh ya he was so gorgeous I couldn't think. He was still staring at me and then he said "see ya later Bella" no don't leave but it was too late he was already going to 1st class. Oh how I wished I could join him it would be more comfortable with him next to me. Why was I thinking these things. He probably didn't even like me and I would probably never see him again. He probably was just visiting family. I had zero chance with him. It was very depressing.

I quickly went inside the bathroom and changed. Much better. I went back to the uncomatable chair. I tired to read my magazine again but all I could think of was Edward Cullen. Why wouldn't the images and voices go away. Renee looked up from her cosmopolitan magazine and said "who was that handsome boy that was staring at you? Do you know him?" my mom just called Edward handsome he was more than that. "Ya mom we've run into each other a couple of times." I said while having flashbacks of all the times I ran into him. Why was I such an idiot every time I saw him. I swear he had the power to make me go brain dead. Renee dropped the conversation after that and we were about 30 minutes away from New York. I tried to take a small nap but it didn't work so of course my thoughts went back to Edward and before I knew it we were in New York.

**Epov**

I was speechless, she was on the same plane with me I wasn't imagining things. I tried to say hello but I couldn't my brain was dead. I looked at he and she had something spilled all over. She looked like she was going to go to the bathroom and change but she just sat there staring at me and not saying anything. Earth to Edward say something. I couldn't she was so beautiful. Instead I went to the bathroom I really had to go this time. I just stood there thinking about her. When I finally hit the real world again she was waiting outside the doors with some clothes. I tried to move but I couldn't I was frozen and she seemed like she was to. I finally managed to make words come out of my mouth.

"See ya later Bella" what the hell was wrong with me I didn't want to leaver her. I wanted to stay with her forever. Snap out of it Edward she's probably just visiting family or something like that. But I could only hope that I would run into her more often. I went back to my seat and thought about Bella the whole time. I felt a jerk and I knew we were in New York.

**A/N: so what did you think. Much better than the previous chapter lol. Ok so I don't know how long it takes to fly from Florida to New York so I just made up something easy lol. Dualib0b gets all the credit for Bella spilling the OJ lol. These two are clueless lol do0nt you just love it. So any ideas suggestions. Reviews are like napping next to Edward in the 1st class seat haha. That was a cullentastic chapter I think haha.**


	13. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Thank sm for the awesome saga.**

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE CULLENTASTIC HAHA. I guess everyone liked this chapter as I did lol. So I am trying my hardest to write this chapter without crashing because I've been on a sugar high since like 6pm and its3:30am lol but I still have some nos left haha. Ok so maianh has been awesome and has given me lots of ideas and inspirations. Read her story the rose, its really good. Ok so last chapter Bella and Edward ran into each other on the plane and they just landed in new York. So today will probably be almost all bella idk yet. We'll find out. Haha so here we go.**

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Surprises**

**Bpov**

What a great plane ride. Not. 1st I spill oj all over me and then Edward sees me covered in juice and all he can say is "see ya later bella" he probably thought I was an idiot since I had juice on me and I was speechless the whole time I saw him on the plane. Great impression Bella.

Well at least it done and over with. He was still in my thoughts and I was beginning to get frustrated. Snap back into reality bella. You are in new york and you are going to college. You cant think and dream about a guy you will never see again now stop it. I had to yell at myself. Renee was grabbing our luggage at luggage claim and I stupidly looked for Edward but he was nowhere in sight. See bella he's not here. If he really wanted to talk to you he'd be looking for you and you'd find him but he's not so snap out of it.

I went to get a luggage cart so we can take it to the rental car Renee got. It was 1:30 pm and mom said we would go to the hotel she wasting at relax there for a little bit and then we would go move my stuff in my dorm later. It sounded like a good plan to me I was tired any way and I wanted to rest. When we got at the hotel renee grabbed her stuff while we left my things in the car.

We ate lunch at the hotel restaurant and then checked in. the room was a small room two beds. I immediately plopped on one of the beds and took a nap. Of course I dreamt of Edward like always. Stupid dazzling guy grrr. I was mad but happy when I woke up I was mad because I was about to kiss him when I woke up but happy at the same time because I knew that would just get my hopes up and I didn't need to be upset for the 1st week of college.

I quickly brushed my hair and straightened my clothes and we went to the car and drove to the dorms. I was excited yet nervous. I dint know what my dorm would look like or who my roommate would be or if I'd even like her. We got to the college and checked into the dorm registration. The lady at the front desk gave me a key on a university of new york keychain, and a map of the college and the dorm map and my room was circled. It wasn't to far from the college, probably about a 10 minute walk. I planned on walking anyway so it wouldn't be a big deal.

We got to my dorm room and it was amazing. It wasn't huge but it was bigger than my room at home. It was like a loft. It had two bedrooms, a flat screen TV, a dining room, 2 bathroom which meant I had my own bathroom, a closet in each bedroom, a desk in each bed room, and a kitchen that was beautiful. Renee smiled when she saw how much I loved it. "do you like your other graduation present." she and Phil had also gotten me a beautiful charm bracelet that I loved. "of course I do. How much is rent?" that was the main thing I was worried about.

"bella honey you don't have to worry about rent for another 3 months. Phil and I already took care of it and by then you should have a job and be able to afford it." there was one other thing I was extremely worried about and that was my roommate. Whoever she was, she had already claimed her room. She must've gone out for a while. I was still exploring the dorm when I heard the door open. No freaking way. It was the girl from the mall Alice I think.

**Epov**

We had finally hit new york about 1:20 pm. When we got off the plane I tried looking for bella but she was nowhere in sight. She must've already left. I followed my family to limo Carlisle rented. We hadn't settled in our dorms yet but we were going to today. I shared a dorm with Emmett and Alice shared one with another girl who she hadn't met yet. I think she was the most excited out of us all.

Carlisle had all of our vehicles shipped to new york. My Volvo, Alice's yellow Porsche, and Emmett's jeep. He also had my piano shipped to my dorm. That was one thing I had to have. The limo took us to mine and Emmett dorm and we unloaded our stuff to the dorm. My Volvo and Emmett's jeep was parked right outside the dorms. When we walked in my piano was already there.

Esme must've been here before we went on vacation because you could tell she decorated it. "c'mon lets go get something to eat. I'm starving." Emmett said. "your always starving" alice told him. We went a local pizzeria and it was probably the best pizza I've ever had. Dino's Pizza, was the name. I would have to remember that. We got back to our dorms and everything was unpacked. We were going to Alice's next but I told them I was staying and I would visit later. I was tired and I wanted to take nap. Of course I dreamt about bella. This was impossible to avoid. I guess I would just dream and think about her for the rest of my life. I was screwed.

**Bpov**

Wow was all I could think. I am going to be living with a girl who tried to take me shopping the first day I met her. "I'm taking a guess that room is yours." I said while pointing to the room that had a bunch of clothes and shoes in it already. "ya I hope you don't mind." she said politely. "I don't mind first come first serve." I told her we both laughed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"that's probably my brother emmett he's just getting the last of my things." she said as she opened the door . I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was the guy who was with Edward the first day I saw him. I think he knew that I was the girl from the beach, but he didn't say anything. Could Edward be their brother? Could he possibly go here?

The thought of it made me excited but I forced back into reality when alice said "emmett meet my new roommate bella." she said "hey I saw you at the beach in Jacksonville. Must be a small world after all" he said as he let out a booming laugh. "I'll be right back., I have to get some of my stuff." I said as I was walking out the door. "emmett would you go help bella with her things" I heard alice say as I left.

He was right behind me soon after. Renee was down in the car talking to phil. "mom meet emmett. He's my roommate Alice's brother. Emmett meet my mom renee." I grabbed one of my duffle bags and a small suitcase. I almost tripped when emmett caught me. "thanks" I said. "no problem." he replied. "mom c'mon I want you to meet my roommate." emmett had 2 duffle bags, one on each arm and he was rolling a suitcase. Renee grabbed the last bag and headed to my dorm which was on the 5th floor.

We all rode into the elevator and I walked to the door and rembered my key was on my desk by my bed, which was huge. I knocked on the door and alice let us in. we sat my stuff in my room and went back to the living room with alice. "thanks for helping carry some of my bags" I said to emmett. "your welcome. Just making the job quicker and easier." "alice meet my mom renee. Mom this is my roommate alice. I actually met her in the mall in Jacksonville." "wow what a coincidence" she said. "speaking of the mall you owe me a shopping trip" alice said with a big grin. "oh no no no your not taking me shopping I hate shopping." there was no way I was going shopping especially her. The last time I saw her she had a ton of shopping bags.

"C'mon bella please. I want you to come help me pick out stuff f for the dorm. It'll be fun." she said with a pout. Stupid pout made me give in. "fine but I'm not going to like it." she was jumping up and down. "yay thank you bella. I know were going to be great friends." she was probably right other than the shopping part. I knew I could get along with her really well.

Emmett left soon after I agreed on shopping. "alice how bout we order Chinese food for dinner tonight. I don't feel like cooking and I have to do grocery shopping tomorrow anyway." it was the truth. I was still tired and the kitchen didn't have much in it except some cereal, milk, and some other little things. "fine with me. There's a list of restaurants and menu's on the dining room table." that was good. I didn't want to have to hear the menu on the phone.

"Mom do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked . "no I'm going back to the hotel. I'm kinda tired and not really hungry. Call me when you get back tomorrow." she said. "ok mom bye love you" I said as I gave her a hug. "love you to." she said as she headed toward the door. alice and I ordered our food after that. And started getting to know each other. She was from Chicago and her dad was a big doctor there. She said they were left 10 minutes before I got here. We kept talking while we ate dinner. She was right we were going to be good friends.

**A/N: long but great chapter haha. Im so tired now but then again its 6 am lol. wow so what do you think. I bet you knew that bella wuld be roomies with Alice. So I don't know if im going to be able to update tommorw it just deends on when I get my stupid lab report done. How do you think the shopping trip will go. Remember Charlie is coming down Sunday for a surprise any guesses on what it it. Ideas sugesstions. Reveiws are like being roomies with Alice which would be super awesome lol.**


	14. Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: Do I own twilight? HA I wish lol give all the credit to Stephenie Meyer. Do I love twilight? Well DUH lol**

**A/N:wow 44 reviews I'm loving it lol you guys rock my sox haha. thank you everyone who has reviewed favoirted and subscribed. You all are cullentastic haha. Thanks to maianh, I have a whole bunch of new ideas haha. But my main thankz 2day goes to Nez93 she told me I needed to do an Alice and Emmett point of view. I had planned at least an Alice pov but I didn't know where I would fit it in and then nez93 told me her idea and bam new chapter inspiration lol yay. So today no Edward or Bella pov it's all Alice and Emmett. We'll get more of the clueless people later haha. so here we go.**

**Chapter 14: Friends Forever**

**Alice pov**

We arrived to new York and I was so excited. I was going to start college next week and I would get to pursue my dream as a fashion designer. Our trip to Florida was so much fun and I got a new college wardrobe and some things for my dorm but I still had a few things I needed to give me an excuse to do more shopping .

I couldn't wait. We made our first stop at Edward and Emmett's dorm. It was the same kind mine was but with a more "manly" touch if you could even call it that.

We got everything unpacked in their dorm and now it was my turn. Edward didn't come he said he was tired and you could tell he was. He must be jet lagged.

We went off to my dorm which wasn't that far away from the boy's dorm and my yellow porche was there. Just seeing that got me even more excited. My dorm was on the 5th floor.

When we got up there I was amazed. It was like my own new York apartment. It was beautiful. I instantly ran in and started scoping out the place. I found the bedroom that had the bigger closet and bathroom. First come first serve.

I was going to need all that space and then some. I was kinda upset that my roommate hadn't come yet but I bet if I go back to the boy's dorm and grab my bags that didn't fit in the car, she would be here then. That's exactly what I did. Carlisle and Esme said that they were going to the hotel and unpack their things and that they would come back tomorrow. So it was just Emmett and me going back to my dorm. Edward was asleep.

We took Emmett's jeep since my car was still at my dorm. When we got back there, I was hoping that my new roomie would be there. I went to the dorm and unlocked the door and to my surprise it was Bella. The girl from Florida that Edward was obsessing over. This had to be fate.

I wasn't going to tell him though, it would be a great surprise. She was just as shocked as I was. "I'm taking a guess that room is yours." She said while pointing to my room.

"ya I hope you don't mind." Hopefully she wouldn't because I didn't want to move everything and the other room wouldn't hold my stuff. "I don't mind. First come first serve." We both laughed I guess great minds really do think alike.

We heard someone knock on the door and I knew it was Emmett with my last bit of stuff. "that's probably my brother Emmett he's just getting the last of my things." I told her. I opened it and quickly whispered to him about not mentioning Edward.

At first he looked confused but when he saw Bella he automatically knew what I meant. Emmett immediately recognized her. We all talked for a bit and then she said she was going to go get some of her things.

I made Emmett go help her because if she was anything like I was she would have a ton of things. They came back about 10 minutes later with a woman who looked like she was in her mid 30's. it must be her mom.

"Alice meet my mom Renee. Mom this is my roommate Alice. I actually met her in the mall in Jacksonville." She said. Her mom seemed kinda surprised we had already met. This reminded me how Bella said she would go shopping with me if she could the day we met, now she definitely would go.

"Speaking of the mall you owe me a shopping trip" I said smiling. "oh no no no you're not taking me shopping I hate shopping." Too bad she was going. "C'mon Bella please. I want you to come help me pick out stuff for the dorm. It'll be fun." I said while flashing the famous Cullen pout.

No one can resist it. "fine but I'm not going to like it." She said with her arms folded against her chest. "yay thank you Bella. I know were going to be great friends." Which was true. I knew it from the first day I met her. Emmett left soon after. He said it was getting to girly.

I shot him a glare that said if you tell Edward I will haunt you in your sleep. He shook his head up and down as an ok. "Alice how bout we order Chinese food for dinner tonight. I don't feel like cooking and I have to do grocery shopping tomorrow anyway." Bella asked. I told her it was fine with me and told her about the restaurant directory with menus on the table.

I hope she's a good cook because I can't even make macaroni without burning it. We talked for a little bit while we were waiting for the delivery person to come. She was from forks Washington. She was only visiting her mom in Florida.

She told me how her parents were divorced and how she was a huge klutz. I told her almost everything about me and my family. Everything except Edward I wanted that to remain a secret tell they met again.

It was hard to keep away from her but, I had to think of the surprise she would have when she saw Edward. I couldn't have picked any other roomie.

**Emmett pov**

Alice was forcing me to go back to her dorm and help her with the rest of her things. She had way to much stuff. She grabbed a couple of things and ran to the elevator, while I grabbed her final bags.

I went to her dorm and knocked on the door. I was surprised who was in there. It was the girl from the beach. Alice whispered said don't mention Edward I want them to meet in surprise.

Basically she was telling me to keep my mouth shut. Her name was Bella. I told her I recognized her from the beach in Florida. I told Bella it was a small world after all.

She went downstairs to grab her stuff. Alice made me go help her. I ran down the hall and caught up with her. When we got to her car a woman wads in the front seat talking on the phone.

She hung up a few minutes after she saw Bella. "mom meet Emmett. He's my roommate Alice's brother. Emmett meet my mom Renee." Bella said. She grabbed one of her bags and a rolling suitcase. She defiantly didn't have as much stuff as Alice did. When she took the rolling bag out she fell backwards and I caught her.

I could tell this happened very frequently. She thanked me and I told her it was no problem. Bella told her mom to come back to the dorm to meet Alice. Her mom grabbed her last bag from the car and we headed to the elevator.

Bella must've forgot her key in the dorm because she had to have Alice let us in. she introduced Alice to her mom and I set her stuff in her room. I guess Alice had already met Bella in Florida at the mall. Bella would surely fit in with Alice if she liked going to the mall.

Apparently she didn't even like shopping, Alice had to give the Cullen pout to get Bella to go with her. I left after that. It was getting to girly for me. Edward was going to be in for a big surprise.

**A/N: So what do you guys thin of my alice and emmett point of veiw. now do you see why they were so calm and didnt mention edward. haha. whats going to happen when alice takes bella shopping. is emmett going to slip about bella to edward. wait till tommorro night haha. any new ideas or suggesstions? reveiws are like riding in emmett's jeep angd going to ther dorm. lol i love emmett too hes my teddy bear lol**


	15. Dresses?

**A/N: HEY CULLENTASTIC TWILIGHTERS I'm so sorry it took me forever to update I've been really busy this week and I cant stop reading this new fanfic Stop drop and roll by bronzehairedgirl620. It son my favorites and school is starting to get busy. But I had to finish it today lol. Ok before I get to the real note I have to tell you about my major Bella moment. So I was going inside to go to school and there's a step where the little sidewalk to the door starts and some how I managed to trip over it and almost broke my glasses. I skinned my hands and knee up and I twisted my wrist. I think Bella gave me her clumsiness cuz I'm making her wait for Edward lol. O well they'll be together soon enough. Ok so back to the note. So this might be a short chapter not sure yet lol its Saturday in the story and Charlie comes Sunday and orientation is Monday. Edward or Bella don't know they go to the same college. Alice has a big trick up her sleeve hmm wonder what it is. Haha I'm evil. So thanksies time thank u maianh without ur opinions for theses clothes id be in trouble lol and all my other readers/favoriters/subscribers/and awesome ppl lol. **

**Chapter 15: Dresses? **

**Bpov**

"Wake up or I'll call Emmett and have him wake you up" a pixie like voice screamed in my ear. I turned over and looked at the clock. It was 7 am its way to early to be up. I groaned. "Alice its 7 in the morning we have all day to shop give me another couple of hours."

I heard her dial numbers on a phone. "Emmett will you come over here and wake Bella up." "Fine I'm up." She told Emmett never mind and hung up. "Now get you a bowl of cereal and after that I'm getting you ready." She sounded like a drill sergeant.

She made me hop in the shower and she found some clothes that I would never wear but she forced me to wear them then she spent an hour on makeup. "Perfect" she said.

She did a pretty god job. "Wow Alice. You did a great job." She smiled "it's what I do best" she bragged and we both laughed. "Alice I cant wear these heels unless you have a death wish for me."

"You're wearing them and that's it." Back to drill sergeant mode. The heels she picked were black 5 inch heels. I wore them but I told her if I die it's her fault. We grabbed our purses and headed out the door. A girl came out of the dorm next to us.

"Hi I'm Rosalie hale" she said she was a gorgeous tall blond wearing a low cut red shirt and a mini skirt with stilettos. "Hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is Bella swan we live in the dorm next to you. We were actually on our way to the mall wanna join?" she asked

"sure. How could I possibly turn down a trip to the mall." Rosalie said and we all laughed. Alice told Rosalie how I didn't wanna go shopping. "Bella you are insane. How could you not like shopping." She said to me. Her and Alice were both talking about college and shopping.

As we left the building and went to Alice's yellow porche. While we were driving to the mall Alice turned up the radio and my favorite song for right now Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects was on. "I love this song." I shouted. "Me to" Alice said while singing along. "Me three" Rosalie shouted over the music. We all started to sing along.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Hope it gives you hell

When the song was done we were at the mall. It was HUGE. I was in for a long day. Alice and Rose decided I needed new jeans and some cute shirts first. So we went to abrocrombie&fitch, then American eagle, and old navy.

We already had a ton a shopping bags. I didn't want them buying anything for me but they wouldn't budge. We went to the food court for a while and had some really good Chinese food.

We talked about our majors in college and if we would have any classes together. Alice was going to be a fashion designer and Rosalie was going to be a photographer. We were all excited for college to start.

When we were finished eating and talking about college, they dragged me to a costume store. "Why are we looking at costumes? Halloween is in two months." I was so confused. "We're getting costumes for the freshman masquerade ball." Alice said.

Now I was more confused than before. "What? I did not sign up for costumes and dancing. When is this anyway and how come I didn't know about it."

I almost screamed at Alice. They were looking at some skimpy costumes that I would never wear. Rosalie finally pitched in on the conversation. "C'mon Bella you probably just didn't see the flyer for it. You're going to get a costume and were picking it out and buying it."

No way were they going to drag me in to this. "No no and no. 1. I am not going. And 2 you're not paying for a costume for me you guys have already spent enough on me." There was no way they would pay for more things for me.

Oh no Alice is giving me her pout. "Fine. Ill go."I told Alice as she was hugging me and rose was doing the same. "Stupid pout" I muttered.

"Oh how about we all dress up in a theme like superwomen or something." Rosalie suggested. "No Disney girls." That was a good idea. I loved Disney.

We all squealed and agreed. We started looking in the Disney character isle and Alice found hers first. It was a sexy tinker bell costume and it fit her personality perfectly.

"Alice it looks great." I told her. "It's perfect" Rosalie added. "I know I love it." Alice said while doing a little catwalk. We were laughing so hard we were all crying.

Rose found hers next. It was a skimpy princess jasmine costume but it looked great on her. "This is perfect." She squealed. Alice and I agreed. I still hadn't found the perfect costume. "I have an idea." Alice said while she dragged us out of the store after they and paid for their costumes.

We came to a store with thousands of dresses. "Dresses?" I was confused. "Yes dresses you are going to be Cinderella since you don't want any sexy costumes at the other store. Who knows maybe you will find your prince charming." She told me as she started picking out dresses.

Rose was on the other side looking at more dresses. After about 20 minutes of picking out dresses, Alice and Rosalie took me to the dressing room. Most of the dresses were poofy and frilly and I didn't like it but there was this blue dress that really stood out.

I tried it on and I really did look and feel like Cinderella. It was beautiful. I dint like frilly dresses but I fell in love with this one. It was perfect. Alice and Rosalie's jaws dropped when I came out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god." They both said at the same time. "Bella you look amazing. I'm glad we went here." Rosalie said. "She's right. Its perfect, now all you need are some shoes and a tiara. We found plenty of shoes and tiaras but thee shoes looked dangerous.

We finally found the right pair of shoes which were silver heels which were small thank god and it had blue ribbons that wrapped from the heel. The tiara was beautiful. They bought the dress and shoes and I bought the tiara.

I wanted to pay for the shoes too but they wouldn't let me. We left soon after that and headed back to the dorms. I made a mental note not to go shopping with Alice again but I knew that there would be many more trips.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think. This was a fun chapter to write because I love Disney girls lol especially Cinderella that's why it was so much fun because I love Cinderella looking dresses the costumes will be on my profile. Any ideas what the surprise will be from Charlie. I think I'm going to do the surprise and orientation in one chapter. Yay lol any ideas suggestions. Reviews are like becoming Cinderella and finding the perfect prince charming.**


	16. Surprises Come Everyday

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. Not me ******

**A/N: hey ppls srry I didn't update yesterday like I promised. It's been a crappy few days but thank god its Friday lol high school is a pain lol. (I wrote the first part Friday and now its Saturday lol)So back to my happy writer self lol. Thank you all for reading reviewing subscribing and favoriting it makes my day********. Thankz to maianh for all her help. Check out her story the rose its realllllly good and she updates like I do except more lol. So we get to find out what bellas surprise is and orientation is Monday and big things happen. Yay. Oh and Edward is not going to have his pov until orientation all he has done is the normal stuff think bout Bella play piano read and unpack stuff boring I know but it gets exciting in a lil bit. Now ready set read.**

**Chapter 16: Surprises Come Everyday**

**Bpov**

When I came home I was exhausted but happy. I loved my dress and I was kinda excited for this ball and I had made a new friend in the process of it. Renee was leaving early tomorrow so we went out to dinner before she left.

It was a good Mexican restrunant. We talked about a lot of things and we ate. When we got back to my dorm she got all teary eyed and said "I'll miss you Bella. Don't forget to call and be safe."

Like I was going to do anything bad but she was probably talking about my klutziness. I told her I would call her and I would probably visit her Christmastime since thanksgiving I planned on going to forks. She left after that and I took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to a phone cal from Charlie, "hey bells, I was just telling you that I'm about an hour away from New York. Renee called me and gave me directions to your dorm so you better be ready."

I got up took a quick shower and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Alice and I stopped by the grocery store last night thank god or we would be ordering takeout again. Alice was in the living room watching a rerun of project runway.

She told me she dreamed on being on that show one day. "Hey Alice my dad is going to be over here in like 45 minutes or so he's got some surprised for me." I told her. "Cool now I get to met the cop." We both started to laugh. I ate my egg I just cooked. I asked Alice if she wanted anything and she said she had a bowl of cereal.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door. It was Charlie. "Hey dad" I said as I gave him a hug. "Bella how are you? I feel like its been forever since I last saw you."

"Dad chill I'm doing good and it's only been a few month. How's Forks?" I asked him while we walked into the living room. "It's good. Lonely without you. Oh by the way Jake says he misses you" he said "tell Jake I miss him to and tell him to email me or call me if he wants to talk." I told him. "Dad this is Alice Cullen my roommate. Alice this is my dad Charlie." I said while they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Charlie" Alice said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." We were sitting down on the couch now while Alice was on the chair. We talked about little things dad explained everything about Jake; I knew she thought I liked Jake or something like that.

Alice told my dad about her plans in college such as her dream of being a famous fashion designer. We sat and talked for about an hour and Charlie finally said "so Bella do you want to know what your surprise is?"

I was kinda nervous for what it was because I hated surprises. I agreed just to make him happy. He told me that the surprise was outside and I had to close my when we got to the first floor. I wasn't sure that was a good Idea. I'd probably trip or something. When we got to the 1st floor I closed my eyes and Charlie guided me outside.

When we got out side I opened my eyes. There was a big red bow on a red truck. It was a 2003 Chevy as Charlie said. It reminded me of my old truck in forks that died the day before I left. This truck was a pretty truck. "Aww dad thank you I love it."I told him as I gave him a hug. "I couldn't have you walking to class someone could kidnap you or something."

He was playing the cop roll. It was a wonderful surprise and I was glad I didn't have to walk to my classes now. Charlie and I went to lunch and talked for a little while. Soon it was already 3 pm and he had an early shift tomorrow.

"It was wonderful seeing you again. Come visit anytime you want." "I will I promise cya later dad love ya." "Bye bells love you too" he drove off and I was going back to the dorm with my red truck. Alice was throwing all kinds of questions when I came back "what was your surprise. Who is Jacob? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Whoa Alice calm down. My surprise was that red truck outside." I pointed out the window. "Jacob is friend from forks. He's like a little brother to me. We dated for like a few months and I realized I loved as a brother. Foes that answer all your questions" "I guess and your truck is really pretty." She said while sighing. Alice and I didn't do much that day.

We watched a few movies talked and I made spaghetti for dinner and before I knew it was already 11 pm and I had orientation tomorrow. I quickly put my pjs on and curled up in bed. Tomorrow was our orientation day which meant that classes started in a week and the ball was on Friday.

**Epov **

It was orientation day and I was kinda nervous. I was confused though. I was never nervous. Maybe it was just because it was college. I didn't know but I quickly brushed it aside. I took my shower and put a nice t-shirt and jeans on. Emmett was in the living room watching some action movie.

He seemed like he was already ready to go and orientation started at 10 am and it was 9 I made a bowl of cereal and sat down on the chair and watched this action flick. It wasn't really good I had seen it before. It was probably made on a low budget. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was 9:20. I told Emmett we better get going or we won't be able to get a seat in the auditorium. A good one any.

We put our shoes on and headed out to our cars. I planed on going to the coffee shop afterward. We got to the ginormus auditorium and there were booths every where. First we had to listen to a boring speech welcoming us and stuff like that then everyone got up and started going top the booths.

There were sority and other Greek houses and just bout any other group you could find. When I was leaving I thought I saw a girl with beautiful brown hair and she looked so familiar. I instantly thought of Bella but then I realized she couldn't go to this school there was no way. I asked the lady at the front desk for my schedule and she gave me a ton of papers and maps and stuff like that and my schedule was at the bottom of the huge stack. I would look over it later.

**Bpov **

There were way too many people at the orientation for me top stay long. I went to the front desk to get my stuff and I could've sworn I saw a flash of tasseled bronze hair. I had to be dreaming. Forget about it Bella. Just because you saw him on the plane doesn't mean he goes to school here.

Just the thought of seeing him made my heart jump. I grabbed the ginormus stack of papers and headed out to my new truck. I decided I would go to starbucks and get a latte and read the papers over. Starbucks was about a 5 minute drive from the college auditorium. I took my papers inside and all of a sudden I bumped into someone while knocking over my stack of papers over.

I pick up my papers and I say "I'm sorry. I am such a klutz." I look up and it's Edward. I nearly faint at the site what the heck is he stalking me. "Bella?" he says "what are you doing here are you stalking me" he asks as he laughs. "I was about to ask you the same thing" I tell him I can feel the blush creep up on my face. "I guess we've been stalking each other" we both laugh.

"I happen to go to college here I'm not stalking you Edward" although I wouldn't mind. We picked up the last of the papers and go outside. I decide I don't need a latte now.

I stuff the papers in my truck and Edward says "Bella do wanna go on a walk." He's asking me to go on a walk ahhhhhh I was squealing in my head. "Sure" I say a little too excitingly. "So you go to university of New York?" he asks as we walk. "Ya I do. Wait, what are you doing here. You stalker" I ask as I'm laughing. "I actually go to university of New York too. I swear I'm not stalking you." He says. we Were laughing again.

Wow this was just amazing. I couldn't believe I was talking to Edward again. The little empty hole in my heart was filled. I suddenly realized what time it was. Crap I had to go I promised Alice and Rosalie I would be home by 4. We were having a movie night. I looked at my watch and it was 3:30 and traffic was backed up. If I was going to be there without Alice killing me I had to go now.

"I'm sorry Edward but I really have to I promised my roommate I would have a movie night with her and our neighbor." He had a sad look in his face. Was he upset I was leaving? "Its ok maybe I'll see you later."

I really didn't want to go but I had to. "See ya later Edward."I said disappointed. "Bye Bella." He sounded disappointed too. Maybe he wanted to stay and talk. I walked back to my truck and drove back to the dorm.

**Epov**

I bumped into Bella at starbucks. It was a miracle. "I'm sorry. I'm such klutz" she said as she looked up at me. "Bella?" what was she doing here every time I least expected it I saw her.

"What are you doing here are you stalking me?" I said as I started to laugh. Bella was so great to be around she brightened up my mood. "I was about to ask you the same thing" she said as she started to blush. I loved it when she blushed. It was so cute.

"I guess we've been stalking each other" I said as we both laughed. She had a cute laugh too. "I happen to go to college here. I'm not stalking you." Wait she goes to college here. There were plenty of colleges in New York.

We finished picking up her papers and we went outside. She threw her papers in a red truck. I wanted to talk to her for a little while longer. Actually I wanted to talk to her for a loooong time. "Bella do you wanna go on a walk" I asked her. "Sure" she said sounding excited.

Was she happy she got to go on a walk with me? We start walking and I ask her "so you go to university of New York?" I was hoping she would say yes, "ya I do." So she wants to the same college as me. It was my lucky day.

The girl I want more than anything goes to school with me maybe we would see each other a lot and maybe I would get the guts to ask her out. "Wait, what are you doing here. You stalker." She starts to laugh.

"I actually go to university of New York too. I swear I'm not stalking you." I said. We both start to crack up. I loved being around her. She was amazingly beautiful and wonderful to talk to. She had such a pretty voice. "I'm sorry Edward I have to go I promised my roommate I would have a movie night with her and our neighbor."

No don't go. I wanted to shout but I couldn't. Instead I said "its ok maybe I'll see you later." I was disappointed. She had a sad look on her face. "See ya later Edward." She said sounding upset.

Maybe she didn't want to leave. I sure as hell didn't want her to go. "Bye Bella." I said. It was going to be a good night. I am going to love college.

**A/N: what you think? Sorry it took so long to write. Oh and I have no idea what a college orientation is like or if colleges have orientations lol this is just wat I see in my head lol. I'm going to work on being quicker with updates lol. So just to let you know maianh came up with most of the idea of Bella and Edward bumping into each other at starbucks. I think I'm going to do an Alice and Bella and maybe Emmett pov next chapter. But I need ideas on bets. ALL pictures such as oufits and bellas truck are on my profile. What should Emmett bet Edward for him to have to go to the ball? It has to be something Emmett would totally win lol. Ideas suggestions. Reviews are like going on a walk in the park with Edward.**


	17. Boyfriends, Bets, and Ballerinas

**Disclaimer: SM still owns twilight.**

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking took you long enough and im srry I had trouble for this one and its really cold so I type slower and I had to share the computer lol. Thank you fro all your patience and thanks to maianh who read part of it and told me to keep going. Since the weather is horrible and snowy and icy here I might update more. Idk yet lol. So guess what 1 more week till im sixteen yayaya lol and in other news haha I want your opinions on Dakota fanning maybe being Jane. I don't know yet lol I have yet to decide my opinion lol what do you guys think. You can put it on your review or pm me. Ok so I present chapter 17. yayaya**

**Chapter 17 : Boyfriends, Bets, and Ballerinas**

**Bpov**

I came home from my walk with Edward to Alice in the chair looking dazed. "alice are you high?" I asked as I laughed. "no Bella im not doing drugs. I just met the most amazing guy in the world" she said all excited.

I was just about to ask who it was when someone knocked on the door. Probably rose. It was and she came in looking like alice. What happened after I left?

"alice why didn't you tell me you had an extremely gorgeous brother." whoa whoa whoa. I just had a flashback.

"_I'm sorry" I said while looking up. It was him. Perfect. "no worries he said I wasn't paying attention either." wow he had a sexy voice. _

"_im Edward Cullen. We seemed to be running into each other a lot." he said as he laughed. I could barely think of what to say to him. _

"_y-y-ya I guess we have, im sorry about the last time we saw I didn't mean to run but my step dad had gotten in to an accident." I stuttered _

"_im Isabella swan by the way but everyone calls me Bella."_

Edward Cullen and Alice's last name was Cullen. OH MY GOD. Edward was Alice's brother. How come she never mentioned him.

Maybe they just had the same last name. I went back to reality when I heard alice say "which one" she covered her mouth after she said that.

"alice what do you mean which one" I said. "ummmmmm uh well Bella see I kinda forgot to mention Edward." I was speechless. Luckily Rose chimed in. "I was talking about Emmett. Who's Edward." she said.

"ya how come you never told me about Edward." I said while holding hand on my hip. "Edward is my older brother. I never told you about him because you never asked." she said with a small giggle.

"sorry bella" she said while giving me her pout. Gah I would have to find a shield for that pout.

"ok alice so who's this guy that Is so amazing" I asked . "well he's this super hot southern guy. His name is jasper and he is going to dress as peter pan at the ball.

He asked me if I was going and I said ya and he wanted to know what I'm dressing up as and I told him about tinkerbell and he said he'll be peter pan.

We're going shopping tomorrow.." she said excitingly. I wonder if Edward's going. To the ball.

"aww how sweet. Emmett asked me if I wanted to go to the all with him and I said only if he dresses in theme. He's coming over to my dorm tomorrow and we're going to look for his costume online and express deliver it." rose said.

I was starting to get jealous. I wanted Edward to do the same for me. Did he not like me like emmett and jasper liked Rosalie and alice.

Maybe he liked me as a friend. I was so confused.

Alice and Rosalie were talking about Emmett and jasper. I just sat on the couch and listened. I wasn't sure what was going on between me and Edward I didn't say anything about him to Alice or Rosalie.

It didn't help that Edward was Alice's brother. I found out later that Jasper was Rosalie's cousin. I guess that they liked to keep it between familes.

I would say the same about Edward and I but I didn't know if there would ever be an Edward and me.

**Empov**

I had to think of some kind of bet that would involve Edward losing. But I was having trouble thinking of anything but Rosalie Hale.

The most beautiful woman I've met and that's a lot coming from me. I met her at orientation. She was looking at an Kappa alpha theta sority and I was looking at their brother fraternity beta theta pi. **(I have no clue if these are brother sister frats and soritys but I just needed one to go with it lol)**

I was just looking and I saw her. I feel like Edward said he did when he saw Bella for the first time. But I actually go talk to her.

"hi I'm Emmett Cullen." I say to her "cullen huh. Are you related to alice cullen. Oh and im Rosalie hale. Nice to meet you"

how did she know alice. "alice is my sister. How do you know her." I asked her. Apparently she lived into the dorm next door and had already gone shopping with her and Bella.

We talked for a while. She wanted to be a photographer and I told her I was going to be a personal trainer. She was different form all the other girls I had dated and talked to.

What made me like her the most was she liked sorts and liked cars. I liked her for more than her looks I liked her for her personality also.

I asked her to go to the masquerade ball with me and she said she would on one condition and that condition was that I had to dress with her theme and she said she was going as princess jasmine from Aladdin.

That would mean I would go as Aladdin. I didn't mind as long as it made her happy and I looked good. We decided that I would go to her dorm tomorrow and we would look online since he costume shop they went to had 1 costume and it was for kids.

I didn't mind though I got to go to her dorm. I went back to thinking of a bet that Edward would for sure lose.

Then it hit me. We would play a game of baseball on the wii. I always won but he was always competitive.

I only lost twice and both of those times it was because I was in a nice mood or it was something else. When Edward got home I asked him

"hey Edward how about a game a baseball on the wii." he looked like he was in a good mood so I hoped he would say yes. "sure why not." he said.

Yes I'm not going to be tortured into another shopping trip with alice. "while we're at it why don't we make a bet. I promise I'll go easy on you."

"what kind of bet do you suggest emmett." this was going to be easy. "well since the masquerade ball is Saturday and your going."

he was about to say something but I stopped him "don't tell me your not going or I will have alice take you shopping instead." that shut him up.

"ok as long as it doesn't involve torture trips with alice." we named Alice's shopping trips torture trips because it was pure torture.

"well it involves alice but she does all the shopping. If I win you have to wear whatever alice picks for you." he didn't seem to upset.

"fine but if I win you have to dress as a ballerina tutu tights and all." I wasn't going to go easy on him now.

There was no way I would risk losing and have to wear a tutu instead of some Aladdin costume.

We both shook hands making the bet official and started the game. Let the game begin.

The game was surprisingly long. I didn't take it easy on him but he seemed determined to win. He was ahead by 2 points at first but I got 3 home runs.

We had one more inning left and the game was tied and within 2 minutes I won. "Haha beat that little Eddie." I said as I laughed.

"don't call me Eddie. Its Edward." he was mad. I guess he didn't want to have alice dress him up. Little did he know that he was going to coordinate with bella.

I called alice and told her that I won the bet and she said she would be over in 10 minutes.

Alice made it over and she had her laptop with her. "since all of us are doing a Disney theme your going with it." she told him as she opened the internet.

Haha this would be fun to watch. Edward didn't look to pleased. Alice went through every costume website possible.

We looked at countless Disney costumes and she finally picked one. "this one is perfect." she squealed as she pointed at a prince charming outfit. I couldn't wait to see Edward in that.

I was about die of laughter when alice said "emmett if you don't shut up I will tell Rosalie that your going as the little mermaid"

Rosalie must've told alice of our plans. I was quite after that. Alice ordered the costume and put it on express delivery.

This ball was going to be fun. She told us that she would give us our masks later. Oh ya it's a masquerade ball. Damnit.

Alice shut her laptop and gave us hugs goodbye and left. I couldn't wait for the ball now.

**A/N: what do you think. I'll put Edwards costume on my profile. The ball is Friday but the chapter will be not the net chapter but the one after that . Just wait and see haha. Umm I'll try to write a chapter tomorrow since we don't have skool again gah. I feel like its 2007 again. Because in January of 2007 we had a major ice storm and didn't have skool for 2 weeks and had no power for almost a week. If you really wanna know how bad it was google the ice storm of 2007. So um ideas suggestions. Reviews are like playing a game of wii with the cullen family. hahaha**


	18. Shopping Dates are Fun

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight but that's ok Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: WOWOWOWOW this is amazing I had my email filled with reviews and alerts. It made me very happy lol. So I'm stuck at home with no school again today you guys probably think I'm crazy but I want to go back to school lo. Stupid winter. I told maianh the other day I'm moving to forks lol there may be rain and snow but at least I can go to see the Cullen's lol I hate snow but a vampire snowball fight would be fun lol. And if at my last resort the Cullen's aren't there I would go play fetch with the dogs lol (sorry Jacob lovers). Anyone up for a road trip. Thank you every1 for reading and reviewing I'm up to 68 reviews now Yay lol. Thanks to maianh who helps me a lot and makes me finish these chapters lol. So on the chapter agenda today we have a very short Edward pov lol and an alike and Rosalie pov with their shopping events. Hahaha! Soooo read read read**

**Chapter 18: Shopping Dates are Fun.**

**Epov**

A prince charming outfit? This ball would be disastrous. If Bella goes maybe it won't be as bad.

**Apov**

I got up extra early this morning. I was going to the mall with jasper to pick out a peter pan costume. I thought back to the costume I picked out for Edward last night. Everything about it matched bellas dress it was almost the same shade of blue it went with the theme and it was perfect.

He didn't like it but he would when he figured out my plan. I went back to getting ready for my day with jasper. I wouldn't call it a date yet but it might turn into on. It was 8:30 and jasper is meeting me at 10.

I had to get up early so I would look really good for jasper. I met him when I was looking in the college's store. I replayed everything that happened yesterday.

I was at the college store and I thought about buying a hoddie but I was distracted by a gorgeous man. I had to introduce myself to him but when I was walking to him he beat me "hello I'm jasper hale. Are you a new freshman too?" he said to me. Wow he had a sexy southern accent.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen. And ya I'm a freshman too." We talked for a little while and went outside to a bench to sit down and talk more. He was majoring in physcology and he wanted to be psychologist. I told him how I wanted to be a fashion designer.

After a while jasper and I start talking about the ball. "So Alice do you have a date to the ball on Friday?" he asked. My heart started to race. "No do you?" I asked. "No but I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Ahhhhhh he was asking me to go to the ball. I felt like a girl getting asked by the hottest guy in school to prom with him, only this was better.

"I'd love to. Do you have a costume yet?" I asked him. I hoped he didn't so we could match. He could be my peter pan. "No do you?" he asked me. Yay this day was getting better and better.

"Ya I'm going to be tinkerbell." "I guess I'll just have to be peter pan then." He said with a chuckle. "Do you know where I can get a good costume?" I told him about the costume shop in the mall and we decided to go together.

Now I'm back to today. It was 9:30 by the time I hit reality. Man that was fast. I had everything ready except my makeup and breakfast. Luckily my makeup only took me 10 minutes and I could eat a cereal bar.

I would've been blasting my radio but Bella was still sleeping.

When I was done with everything I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see jasper. Of course I was expecting it but he still made my heart race. We walked out to his car. It was a black Mercedes. It reminded me of Carlisle's car but I liked this one better.

We rode to the mall talking about our friends, and our life's.

The trip to the mall seemed to go by super fast when I was talking to him. When we got to the mall I was about to open my door when jasper opened it for me and took my hand and help me out.

Aww he's a gentleman too. I got out of the car and jasper dint let go of my hand instead our hands were intertwined. We were holding hands now Yay. I felt like jumping up and down.

We walked to the costume shop and found the perfect costume after I make a couple changes to it. He bought the costume and we walked out to the food court. "What do you want for lunch?" he asked

"that Chinese place over there is really good" I said while pointing at my favorite place in the food court. We ordered and he paid. I was liking him more and more as the day progressed.

We talked some more and went to a few stores and shopped some more and by the time that was done it was already 6. Poor jasper looked worn out. I told him that I was done shopping.

"Sorry we were in there for so long. I'll make it up to you. Pick any place for dinner my treat." "Don't worry Alice it was no big deal I got to be with you and that's all that counts." "Aww jasper that's so sweet. I'm still taking you to dinner." I said and we both laughed.

"Fine let's go to fazoli's. Their pasta is great." "I love fazoli's." We turned to the next exit and went to the restaurant.

We both got the lasagna and it was delicious. We had so much in common. We both liked reality TV and Italian food. He had two sisters and he was the only brother.

We had an amazing connection. We left the restaurant still holding hands. We didn't talk much on the way back. We just listened to the radio.

Another thing we had in common was we both liked top 40 music. It was like he was made for me. When we got to my dorm jasper walked me to my door and he said "I had a great time tonight" and he kissed me. He kissed me.

I kissed him back and we both pulled back when we heard footsteps. I gave him my number and he gave me his and I told him I would call him. A great end to a great day.

**Rosaliepov **

Emmett came over at noon and he looked sexy as hell. He was wearing a tight shirt that showed his abs. wow he had big muscles and an 8 pack.

If he's in football maybe I'll go to practices just to see him shirtless. I snapped out of my fantasies and lead him to my laptop. I had already bookmarked sites of outfits I thought he'd like and I would like.

It was hard finding a sexy Aladdin costume most of them had every thing covered but I wanted something that showed his abs. We finally found one after a few hours of looking and I ordered it and it would be here the day before the ball.

I didn't show him my costume yet because I wanted to surprise him. We stopped talking for a minute and all of a sudden he was kissing me. Wow he was a good kisser.

When we finally stopped making out after a while we watched some scary movie on my TV and he held my hand. This year was going to be great.

**A/N: so wat do you think. I've kinda been grounded from the comput6er but I will get on the computer at night and when my room is finally clean I'll update more. But I will try to update as much as I can. Jaspers and Emmett's costumes are on my profile. But jaspers has more rips and has an Alice touch compared to the actual costume. Peter pan and Aladdin are hard costumes to find lol and Emmett's costume isn't even a costume you can but that's how I picture it lol. The ball chapter is next I think lol. Any ideas suggestions. Reviews are like watching a scary movie and having Edward to hold onto.**


	19. A Cinderella Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does**

**A/N: hey hey lol so I finally went back to school today (Friday lol) and the snow is melting thank goodness. So what do you guys think so far? Thank you to maianh who has helped me a lot through this story. So I've been on twilighters anonymous a lot and there are lots of cool updates about anything twilight related. I am addicted to it lol. Guess wat imp probably getting the whole twilight book set yay (I know ur thinking why don't you own them) but I lack money so im forced to wait forever for the next book. Im so excited the dvds coming out soon to yaya. Ok now you might hate me right now but im skipping the rest of the week and going straight to the ball. Basically what happened over the last few days with the clueless ppl and the happy couples is that Alice and jasper spent time over at jaspers dorm and watched a move and had a romantic dinner. Rosalie and Emmett went out to dinner and came home and had their normal make out session lol and Bella and Edward haven't seen each other since the starbucks incident. Guess what I just realized that this story reminds me of one of my fad movies a Cinderella story. I watched part of it yesterday and I was like wow I didn't intend on it resembling that movie lol. Ok my note is becoming to long lol back to the story.**

**Chapter 19 :A Cinderella Story**

**Bpov**

The day of the ball had finally come. Alice got me up at 10 am and the ball didn't start till 7pm. She said that I had a long day ahead of me. Oh joy.

After we ate breakfast, Rosalie came over to join the fun. We spent an hour doing each others nails and toenails. While that was happening I had some avocado mask on my face. But I wasn't the only one with it on Alice made all of us wear one. If this was beauty treatment it would be a long day.

We spent the rest of the day doing our hair, makeup, the works. I had to be extra careful when we ate lunch because I was known to ruin my makeup at the worst times. It was almost 4 pm when we started on my hair. Alice was rolling all the curlers in my hair while Rosalie fastened them.

When my hair was done we worked on Alice and Rosalie's hair. Alice's was easy all we had to do was straighten it then put it all in a big bun. Rosalie's we had to braid it and it took a little bit because she had put extensions in to make it longer.

We had two hours to east a quick dinner and put our costumes on. When we were dressed and ready we all looked good. Alice and Rosalie's costumes were made to look sexy and mine was just beautiful. "wow" was all I managed to say. "we look hot." Rosalie said.

"jasper is going to love this" Alice said while putting on her wings. "Emmett is going to freak but in a good way." "Bella you are bound to find your prince charming tonight." Alice told me. "ya Bella you look gorgeous" Rosalie said. We were all ready for the ball.

Alice gave us the masks she picked out for us. When we had the masks on we headed out of the dorm to Alice's yellow porche. we were meeting Emmett and jasper at the ball.

I was amazed at the sight of the mansion like home we pulled up to. Apparently it was a sority house that held the ball every year. There were people in costumes walking in the house.

We parked the car and walked into the mansion. There was a stair case and a wide area that looked like it could be a ball room filled with costumed people.

Emmett and a guy with blonde hair who I presumed was jasper walked toward us. Alice and Rosalie ran up to them both and Alice gave the Blondie a kiss and so did Rosalie to Emmett. "hey Alice. hi Bella" Emmett said. "Bella this is jasper."

Alice said while jasper gave me a handshake. Rihanna's Please Don't Stop the Music was playing and the girls dragged me into dancing. I wasn't a very good dancer.

I was surprised I hadn't tripped or had some kind of accident yet. Alice Rosalie and I danced until the song was over.

We danced to some random hip-hop songs a few slow songs where I either danced with this kid, josh, who asked me to dance once but after I stepped on his toes he didn't dance with me anymore.

Most of the slow songs I just went to the bar and got a soda . I was at the bar drinking my soda when a guy in a bluish suit started walking my way.

I just stared at him for minute. He looked a lot like Edward but It was probably some person I didn't know. "would you like to dance" he asked me we he reached the bar.

A newer version of So This is Love by some girl group came on. "sure" I was absolutely positive it was Edward now.

"so are you supposed to be prince charming." I asked him as we danced. "ya I lost a bet to Emmett and Alice got to pick my outfit. Im guessing your Cinderella." He said.

"ya im Cinderella. I have a feeling we were set up." We both laughed and said "Alice" at the same time. So Alice was planning to set us up the whole time.

I should've known when she didn't tell me about Edward. I was still dancing with Edward when the song ended. I never wanted to let go of him.

I had this strange but wonderful feeling when I was around him. Love? No its way to early for that and we're not even dating.

We danced to a few more songs and talked about everything that's been going on lately and how he lost a game of baseball on the wii so he was forced to wear this.

I was Cinderella and he was my prince charming. After a few dances another dirty rap song came on. it was grind on me by pretty Ricky.

A man dressed as a vampire I think came walking toward me and Edward. "can I steal her from you. I've been wanting to dance with her all night." "I don't know im having a hard time letting go of her. " he said with a light chuckle.

"c'mon I don't bite. Hard" he told Edward. Only I heard him say hard. "one dance" he said forcefully. The guy took me to another corner.

He had a drink in his hand. "hello im James. Do you want a drink." He said I took a sip just to be nice. We started dancing and he was grinding on me. I didn't follow him.I

I wanted to be with Edward. All of a sudden I was staring to feel woozy. I took one drink and had a martini, there is no way im drunk. James started to kiss me.

I threw him off and screamed "get off of me you freak!" I tried to run back to Edward but James grabbed me and all of a sudden im on the ground.

**Epov**

I walked into the sority house very slowly. I did not want to be here. I would rather be with Bella but I hadn't since Monday.

I walked into the ballroom filled with many costumed people with masks. I was wearing my mask Alice had picked out for me. I got asked by several girls in slutty costumes to dance. I agreed only because I didn't want to be at the bar the whole time.

When I got bored dancing with the sluts I needed a drink. I went to the bar and got a beer. then I saw her. She looked a lot like Bella. She was wearing a blue dress and a tiara.

A slow song came on as soon as I walked toward her.

"would you like to dance" I asked her. "sure" it was defiantly Bella. She looked beautiful in the gown she was wearing. She asked me if I was prince charming

I told her about the bet. I asked her if she was Cinderella and she said eyes and said we were being set up. The it dawned me "Alice" we both said.

She was planning on us getting together since she moved here. We danced for a while and I felt like I could hold her and dance with her forever. Did I love her.

I don't know but its too soon. All of a sudden a man dressed as a vampire approached us. "can I steal her. I've been wanting to dance with her all night." He said

. I didn't plan on giving her up. "I don't know im having trouble letting go of her." I said to him as I laughed. He told me he didn't bite. Man he would leave us alone so I granted him one dance.

I watched them walk away and he handed her a drink and she took a sip. Pretty rickys grind on me was on and he was grinding on Bella.

She looked disgusted. Then he started to kiss her. "get away from me you freak." She said slurring heer words. As she tried to run off he grabbed her.

That's it im going to beat him to pieces. When I was getting closer to him, Bella fell straight to the ground.

**A/N: so what do you think of my little cliffy lol. Did you see my little vampire stunt for james lol I had to do it. Thank you ****garnetred**** for giving me the idea of the so this is love song at the ball. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was harder than I expected. Its 4:40 am here so you better love me lol. all masks are on my profile. I've noticed a lack of reviews lately and it makes me sad. Thank you all who have been reviewing. So any ideas suggestions for the next chapter or the rest of the book. Reviews are like slow dancing with Edward.**


	20. My Prince Charming Saves the Day

**Disclaimer: me no own twilight sm does**

**A/N: HEY GUESS WHAT?? I just turned 16 yesterday. Yayaya lol. Sorry I broke my promise to you guys from last chapter. I got sick and I have been super busy lately but no matter what I wont go more than a week without updating lol. im sorry if theres some spelling mistakes my computer as been very screwy and i was lucky just to post this. Thanks to maianh for all the help and im soooooo srry I forgot to mention that garnetred suggested the so this is love song in the last chapter. Thank you all for reading reviewing and favoriting you rock. I forgot to mention that I got 3 of the 4 bocks in the saga and I was soooooo happy I started to shake literally lol but I was upset they didn't have new moon so I have to wait until Saturday at the mst for it lol. Let the chapter begin.**

**Chapter 20: My Prince Charming Saves the Day.**

**Epov**

I ran to Bella when I saw her fall. I made sure had a pulse, Thank god she was still alive. I punched James several times before I called Emmett and Jasper over to finish him off. I grabbed Bella and held her bridal style. That bastard put something in her drink. Luckily I had Carlise. I took Bella to her dorm.

The only reason I remembered where she lived was because her and Alice shared a dorm and Alice gave me the address.

Alice called me and said that there was a key in Bella's purse, which I grabbed before we left. I took her inside and called Carlisle. He said to keep an eye on her for a couple of hours and she should be fine.

I remembered when Alice told me about the key she also said she would stay the night with Jasper. I had Bella all to myself. I set her down on her bed fully clothed.

I didn't want to change her into something to sleep in because that would be rude to unclothe her while she was unconscious. I could never do that to Bella. My Bella. Was she really mine. I wanted her to be mine so bad.

I laid down by her watching her sleep that night. She was so beautiful when she slept. I thought she was awake when I heard her cry out "Edward help" "I'm right here" .

When she didn't respond i realized she was talking in her sleep. She was dreaming of me. Did that mean something. I didn't know but I was going to find out. I drifted to sleep at about 4 am.

I woke up to something moving around on the bed. Crap I fell asleep on Bella's bed and she's probably freaking out.

**Bpov**

I woke up confused. Why was I in my bed.

How did I get here?

Who was next to me.

Why was I still in my dress?

I opened my eyes and got the sleepies out of them and turned to see Edward next to me.

How did Edward get here. i thought back to last night and the last thing I remembered was taking a sip of a drink and the James tried to kiss me then I fainted.

"good morning sunshine" Edward said as he got out of bed.

"Edward what are you doing here. how did I get here? what happened last night?" I asked I was so confused.

"well last night after James asked you to dance and I allowed him one dance. When you guys walked off he offered you a drink and you drank it. He tried to kiss you and you screamed and pushed him off and fainted after that. I ran to you when I heard you scream. Stupid bastard drugged your drink."

I knew all this. "what happened after I passed out" "I made sure you were alive and then beat the crap out of James then had Emmett and Jasper finish him off and I took you to your dorm."

How did he get in the dorm? "don't worry I didn't break in. Alice told me you had a key in your purse so I found it and put you in your bed. Carlisle, my father, told me to keep an eye on you after I called him. So I just spent the night here. I meant to move to the couch but I must've fallen asleep. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Wow Edward saved my life. He really was my prince charming. "thank you Edward. You saved me. Who knows what James would've done after I passed out." I gave him a big hug.

There it was again that spark I felt when I danced with him. I think he felt it to because he flinched when I hugged him but then he smiled. "would you like to go to breakfast with me?" did he just ask me out on a date.

No he probably was just being friendly.

"sure. I need to change and take a show first." I remembered I was still in my dress. "that's ok I need to change anyway. I'll go to my dorm and change while you get ready and I'll be right back. Ok?" he was just too sweet.

"ok. Works for me. Hurry back." Crap did I just say hurry back. Oh no. He just smiled when I said it.

"don't worry I will." He left and I went to the shower. I took my dress and put it on my bed.

After I got undressed I hopped into the shower. The hot water felt great on my body. I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo and washed my hair.

When I finished my shower I blow dryed my hair and put it in a quick ponytail. I was putting my jeans and one of my favorite tshirts. I heard him knock at the door and I let him in.

He looked gorgeous. I was starting to fall head over heels for him and I didn't even know if he liked me. We went to the parking lot and he lead me toward a silver volvo. Edward opened the door before i could do it myself.

aww what a gentleman. i thanked him and got into the car. "so where are we going?" i asked. "its a surprise." he said with a laugh. his laughter made my heart flutter. i turned the radio to a random station and one Of my favorite songs was on. it was seventeen forever by metro station.

_You are young and so am I.  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh  
ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_One mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

Edward started to sing along and we were singing the song together. when the song ended we were in tears from our laughter.

" haha that was hilarious. i love that song" i told him while wiping the tears from my eyes. "ya when you started making fun of it i almost died of laughter. that song is also one of may favorites." he told me.

wow who knew we had so much in common. i was finding it very easy to be comfortable around him and just be myself.

we pulled up to a Denny's about 5 minutes later. he must be a mind reader or something because i loved Denny's for breakfast.

"how did you know i loved having breakfast at denny's?" i asked him.

"i didn't. i just wanted some of their waffles. they have the best waffles."

"i know. i love them."

it was almost like we were made for each other. we sat at a booth and a waitress came to our table ogling Edward. i felt a pang of jealousy when i saw her looking at him like that.

why was i feeling that hes not even my boyfriend yet. we ordered waffles and eggs and the ogling waitress left.

"that waitress was all over you. you know that right." i told him since he really didn't pay attention to her.

"i didn't realize that. i was looking at your beautiful eyes."

oh my god. did he just say that. he did.

"thanks" i said as i felt the blush creep up my face. "stupid blush" i muttered to myself. Edward must've heard me because he started laughing a me.

"that blush is not stupid. i think it looks quite lovely on you."

"thanks but i hate it" i said as i laughed again. "Edward can you stop that." i told him. he was dazzling me again.

"stop what bella? what did i do wrong."

"your dazzling me." he laughed when i told him that. "i dazzle you?" he asked.

"yes you do and i think that waitress was dazzled too." i told him. "speaking of the devil" i said as i laughed.

the waitress was coming toward us with our food.

"if there's anything i can do for you just let me know." she said to Edward. he wasn't paying one bit of attention. "there you go again dazzling people."

"i guess i cant help it." he said with a laugh.

we talked about college and our families. apparently he was following the footsteps of his father.

i told him about my marine biologist dream. he told me about his family but i didn't tell him that i knew all of it because of Alice and i told him almost everything i told Alice.

we ate and chatted about small things until we were done eating. the waitress was back. ugh.

"would you like anything else." she acted like i wasn't even there.

"nope i think we're finished can we have our bill?" he told her.

she grabbed a little book and handed the bill to Edward and walked off and i could've sworn she slipped another paper in with the bill.

i pulled out my purse and handed him some money for the bill.

"oh no you don't this is my treat to you." he slipped me his dazzling smile and i put my money back. "fine" i said with my arms across my chest.

he just laughed. i got out of my seat and he grabbed my hand softly. he looked at me like he wanted to know if it was ok and i just let him continue and we held hands as he paid for the bill and left.

i never wanted to let go of him.

Epov

i grabbed her hand in a gentle was as we got up and left. i wasn't sure if she wanted to but she just gave me a smile and we kept walking. There was a spark that lit every time we touched.

i paid the bill and threw away the number that the waitress gave me.

we walked to the car and i opened and closed the door for Bella. we were having a great morning. we talked a little bit but mostly listened to the radio on the drive back to campus.

i was still holding he hand while i was driving.

we pulled up to the parking lot of her dorm and i saw Alice's porche in the lot.

dang it that meant i wouldn't be able to go to Bella's dorm and be alone with her.

we walked to the elevator still holding hands and when we got to the dorm i told her goodbye and we exchanged numbers and

i kissed her.

at first she seemed shocked but then she kissed me back. we stopped kissing to get a breath of air and i told her goodbye again.

she gave me a quick peck on the lips and i left.

college is going to be great.

**A/N: aww they finally kissed lol. i got a few requests for more fluff soi added some more. dont worry there is plenty more fluff to come. whatdid you think about the song lol how ironic haha and dennys that was just the first restraunt that popped in my mind when it coms to breakfast lol. so any ideas suggestions. it wouldbe a wonderful bday prezzie if i got reviews from you guys.**


	21. Facing Alice's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sm does.**

**A/N:I'm surprised none of you guys have told me to get my butt in gear lol. sorry i'm slower on the updates. i need a new word program or i'll be stuck using notepad all the time like i am now and spending forever editing it. :) if any of you guys know a free prgram that is like word lemme know. thanks to maianh for some of her brilliant ideas. thanks to everyone who reviwed favorited and subscribed. you guys are the bomb lol. so i was on twilighters annyomus again lol im addicted to it. anyway they showed a pic of rob at some party with sum ppl and his hair is almost back to normal yay. ooh i forgot to mention that on my bday i auditioned for a solo in one of the songs we're singing in out spring concert and i auditoned 4 both of the solos though i really liked the 1st one and i forgot to mentioni auditiond on my bday so i was like this would be the perfect bday present and guess what on thursday my choir teacher gave us the results and I GOT THE FIRST SOLO!!!! lol i was excited. and to top it all off my mom ordered new moon last night and it should be here on monday or tuesday then i can read the series for the 4th time lol. now i need to get back to the chapter lol.**

**Chapter 21: Facing Alice's Wrath**

**Bpov**

I was mesmerized. My lips were still tingling from that kiss Edward gave me just a minute ago. I walked into my dorm and Alice was on the couch waiting. I knew what was going to happen next.

"Bella are you ok? Where have you been? Why do you look like you just won the lottery? Oh my god your glowing. Does it have to do with Edward?" could she ask enough questions.

"Alice I'm fine, no I'm perfect. Edward stayed here with me all night after that bastard" I couldn't even say his name. I continued on with my story. "drugged my drink, Edward heard me scream and I passed out after that.

He told me he beat the guy up and had Jasper and Emmett finish him off. Apparently he took me to the dorm finding the key you, told him about and put me in my bed. He stayed in my bed all night and accidentally fell asleep next to me"

Alice had a stern look in her eye. "Don't worry nothing happend. I woke up confused and he told me the story and we went to Denny's for breakfast and held hands when we got there and he kissed me just a moment ago before he left.

Does that answer all your questions?" I hoped I didn't have to repeat that because it was a mouthful but I knew that Rosalie would want the same story.

"that makes me feel better. I knew you two were made to be together. That's why I kept it from you. So he could take the lead." she told me. "So is that why you made him wear that prince charming outfit and me Cinderella? not that i object." I asked her.

I was anxsious to here her answer. "Yes you caught me. When I met you at the mall I knew that you were the girl he wouldn't shut up about." He talked about me while he was in Florida? This was a big surprised.

"When I found out you were my roomate I knew that it was fate. Then when I heard about the masquarade I knew that I would find a way to get you two together. When Rosalie suggested the idea of Disney characters, Cinderella and prince charming sounded perfect and

so I made Emmett find a way to make Edward lose a bet and then bipptey boppity boo." she told me as we both laughed. "Aww thanks Alice. I guess it was fate. Your brother is amazing. So how are things between you and Jasper?

"Things couldn't be better he's fantastic. I think he's the one Bella" We talked about Jasper and Edward for a while and Rosalie came over so we could get everything ready for our first day of college tomorrow.

I told the same story to Rose and she told me about Emmett. She said almost everything Alice did but about Emmett. We were all happy and glowing.

We talked for a while and had our matching messenger bags set out. My bag was blue Alice's was red and Rosalie's was pink.

It was 6pm and we had lunch at 1:30. We decided we would rent a couple of movies and order a pizza. What a great way to end the night before all the stress of college came.

We ended up getting The House Bunny and Marley and Me.

When the movies ended I was dead tired. I took a quick shower and went to bed. Rosalie left a little bit after the movie ended and Alice was already asleep on the couch.

I didn't know whether to be excited for college or nervous. Either way I was in a great mood.

**A/N: Sorry its so short im starting to get writers block. crap lol. also i have to ask permission for computer time because my room still isnt clean but im almost halfway done lol. so what'd you think. sorry it took so long to post like i said im kinda grounded and im getting writers block. if you give me some ideas maybe my writers blck wont last long lol. so ideas suggestions. Reviews are like the excitement of your first day of college. which i ont know about yet but we have been doing a lot of college talk already and i'm taking a ACT pretest. blah lol. reviews are cullentastic :)**


	22. TANYA!

**Disclaimer: I dont own.**

**A/N:Please don't hate me for the rant im going to write. I just wanted to say im kind dissappointed in you guys. The reaso I havent been updating is because 1. im having terrible writers block and 2. the lack of reveiws is getting to me. I have so many favorites and subscribers but I only got 3 reviews in the last chapter. Its upsetting. I diidnt think it would effect me but it does. I wanna than garntred, nez93, and i-choose-team-switzerland for the reviews and maianh for helping me with my writers block. All Im saying is plz review so I wont have to rant and feel upset. Rant over. Now to the good news I got new moon today. I was mad because it had a whole bunch of things on it like someone ripped tape off it and I might take it back if my walmart has it if they dont then im gonna keep there is bad laungage involved lol. Readddddd.**

**Chapter 22: TANYA??????????!!!!!!!!!!!**

**epov**

I was happier than I'd ever been. Bella was amazing. We may have only been going out for two days but she was wonderful. She was nothing like any other girls I knew.

I had three classes with Bella, Biology, english literature and theater arts which was like drama class. Bella had to take biology because her high school did not offer college bio. I took it because my college bio class was full in high school.

We took english lit and theater arts as the two electives that were required. There was bad news to almost all the classes I had though. I found out that Tanya was back and was in almost all my classes. I was furious.

How did she find out where I was going to college at. When Tanya sat by me in human anatomy I almost screamed.

"Tanya what are you doing here" I calmly asked her. "going to college silly." she told me flirtatiously. Oh no, she thinks we can get back together. No no no, this cant be happening

. "i mean why are you at this college. Didn't you plan on going to university of Alaska." crap shes stalking me. "i liked this one better." she said with as smirk.

This is bad, very bad. "oh thats... cool I guess"

the day passed on with Tanya bugging me except in english lit and biology. Bella could tell I was stressed out even though I tried to hide it. "Edward whats wrong? You look like you have had the worst day of your life."

she said to me in the sweetest tone. Bella was so kind and considerate. "I'm fine. I just ran into an ex and shes really bugging me." I told her when we were eating lunch.

"don't let her get to you. Remember you have me, and if she tries to make a move on you lemme know cause I will personally beat her ass." damn I liked this jealous side of Bella.

Tanya pov

finally I graduated high school and now im in college.

Best part is Edward goes there. When he broke up with me he told me we didn't have a connection.

Pssht whatever so I just sluted around until now when I heard Edwards dad talking to my dad about Edward going to college to university of new York and so now here I am and Edward will be mine once

**Bpov**

Edward's ex Is here?! If she touches him or anything like that I will be pissed and then she will die. Well not literally but she might have to go to the hospital. Stupid skank.

**A/N: I know super short and kinda terrible sorry lol I was reading a whole bunch of ooc twilight fanfics and I did this haha. Tanyas pov will not be in the story a whole lot but thats ok. So any new ideas cuz ill do anything for ideas my writers block is very bad any suggestion or hopefully some reviews. Reviews are like seeng bella beat the crap out of tanya hahahaha**.


	23. I HATE TANYA!

**Disclaimer: me own twilight, I wish**

**YAY fanfiction is back up I've been dying to post this but since there was some glitch since the weekend i think posting has been delayed so technicly ididnt break my weekend promise lol now to the real A/N lol**

**A/N: You guys rock. Seriously I am loving all these reviews and you listened to my rant lol. So I think i'm going to make tanya shake some things up to make bella super jealous and then thats when the drama begins mwahahahahaha my evil side is coming out. I'm making the weekends my official update nights. So if I don't update sometime on a weekend feel free to pm me and yell at me lol. You guys gave me some awesome ideas for my next few chapters especially nez93 lol your gonna die of laughter when I put her idea in. one clue- tanya + farm= poo haha just wait but then there is gonna be some major conflict so beware. I think thats about it btw you guys should totally check out twilightersanonymous just google it since you cant post links here and i'll post the link on my profile. They have all the twilight news you could want and awesome forums and awesome twilighters. Back to the story. So I think this is gonna get interesting hahah. IMPORTANT: I need a beta so if you are qualified or know an awesome beta lemme know because im new to the whole beta thing. Btw im almost at 100 reviews yay so whoever is the 100th reviewer will get an awesome shout out and a chapter dedicated to them soooo, Ready set read.**

**Chapter 23: I Hate Tanya!! **

**Bpov**

I hated only having 3 classes with Edward, but since our majors were different we only had two electives and bio together. When Edward told me about Tanya I immediately felt a pang of jealousy. That was weird, I'm never jealous about things.

Just the thought of another girl flirting and ogling Edward made me very mad. I tried to act all nice about the whole situation but he knew I was lying so I just told him I would beat her if she tried to do anything to him.

When Edward and I parted for the next hour, I tried to forget about her but in the back of my head I was screaming. Luckily we only went over what we would do this year and other important things.

This is why I liked marine biology. The teacher was calm and very kind. When he, I didn't pay attention to his name better listen tomorrow or ask someone else.

I met up with Edward in theater arts and he was leading me to a seat in the big room with movie theater like seats and a enormous stage.

"good afternoon class my name is and welcome to theater arts. First I would like everyone to sit in a circle on the stage and we will do our first exercise."

Everyone in the class which was about 50 people gathered and found a spot on the stage and sat in a circle. Well more like an oval, but it worked. "now I'm going to pass this ball around and I want you to introduce yourself."

He started to pass the red ball around the circle/oval and soon it was my turn. "hi I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I handed the ball to Edward and he told his name and handed the ball to some girl who looked eager to grab the ball from Edwards hands. She took the ball and winked at him. This better not be her or there will be problems.

"Hey I'm Tanya Denali." the exercise was over soon after that. "now for our next exercise we are going to do the mirror exercise. I'm sure all of you have seen it, done it or heard of it somewhere or another.

But just in case you haven't I want you to find a partner and what you do is copy the person in front of you as if they were a mirror." I ran next to Edward and squeezed his hand. "will you be my partner?" I asked him sweetly.

I knew he would say yes but this was just plain funny. "it would be and honor" he said as he kissed my hand. I couldn't help but giggle. Then I turned around and that Tanya chick was walking towards us. "hey Eddie will you be my partner please. I've missed you so much and I want to catch up." she said. I clenched my fists and when Edward noticed he stroked my hand instantly calming me down but I was still furious. This must be his ex. She was gorgeous but her voice was extremely annoying. "1. my name is Edward not Eddie. 2. I already have a partner. Bella meet Tanya. Tanya meet Bella, my girlfriend. And 3 leave me alone."

That just made her act even more flirty. She played with his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "well I think you really miss me and Bella is just a toy to make me jealous. So why don't you come back to me now" this wasn't how Edward felt about me. Was it? "really if I wanted to came back to you how come it was I who broke up with you. Answer that one Tanya." Edward said fiercely "because you miss me and you were stupid back then. Come on Eddie you know you want to kiss me."

Her lips were dangerously close to him. She started to get closer and she kissed him. Stupid bitch if I wasn't in class right now I would kill her. Edward was struggling and trying to push her off but somehow he couldn't.

Thats It I officially hate Tanya. Shes going down, Edward is my boyfriend not hers.

I quickly ran up to her and grabbed her by her hair and laid a right hand hook **(I think thats what its called lol)**on her. Charlie taught me self defense when I was 8. That was a summer I never forgot. "get your skanky lips off my boyfriend, bitch." she just stood there in shock. Ha she couldn't even hit me back.

I think I might have broken her nose. Oh well she deserved it. I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked far away from Tanya.

**Epov**

ugh I was going to need to brush hard and I wanted mouthwash now. Tanya's breath smelt like dog crap.

I was amazed when Bella grabbed her and punched her straight in the nose. Wow first a jealous Bella, then an angry and jealous Bella all in one day.

All I could think was Bella was super hot when she was angry. "stop it Edward your a gentleman" I thought to myself.

When Bella and I walked away from the bitch we stopped and did the exercise. "wow Bella that was awesome. Where did you learn to punch like that?" I asked her while mimicking her moves we were acting like monkeys

"my dad Charlie taught me self defense one summer and I got to punch and kick my dad without getting in trouble." we both laughed as I imagined her beating up her dad.

We copied each others moves for about 30 minutes and the class was done and since it was the last class of the day I decided I was taking Bella on a nice date.

**Tpov**

That Bella bitch broke my nose. I just bought it 3 months ago and she ruined it. How was I going to tell daddy I needed a new one. I will get her and Edward will be mine again.

She Is going to pay for what she did but I would need a partner in crime but for now I would just have to do whatever I can to get Edward.

Time to plot.

**A/N: so what'd you think. First you got a jealous Bella now an aggressive bella. Totally ooc but oh well. Its going to get even more ooc in some chapters lol. I had to make Tanya evil for my future plans to work. Haha just thinking of it makes me crack up. So if you have any evil ideas pm me. My email has been rather empty lately. Oh and yes Tanya is a spoiled rich girl haha I kinda think of her as a evil Paris Hilton lol. So any ideas or suggestions. Reviews are like beating the crap out of Tanya and getting away with it. hahaha**


	24. Girls Night

**Disclaimer: i dont own sm does**

**a/n: IM BACK yay lol. so i have lots off good news and a lil bit of bad news but not too bad lol. bad news 1st. updates are still limited cuz my computer hasnt gone to the shop yet. good news. i am writing chapters on paper now lol i used to just type it up as i thought of it but i got bored in goverment the other day and when i was supposed 2 study 4 this test i wrote a chapter. thankz 2 nez93 i had a big inspirtation. she told me to have a sleepover type thing with the girls and i instantly knew what to write so nez this chapter goes out to you. also i am going to write a novel but im going to put it as a fanfic to see what you guys think so you'll get a sneak peak lol. i was finishing a book i read that wasnt a twilght book ome lol nd a story idea popped in my head i think i'll post the prologue/preveiw at the end of this chater and tell me if i should go on. so i've kinda had a rough wknd cuz 1. my release party i went to suced big time but on the bright side i met a few twilighters who were really kool and one of them is getting the bella engagemnt ring for her wedding ring lucky lol 2. my dvd hasnt arrived yet and walmart promised me it would be here 2day well technicly yesterday andit prolly wont be here till monday so im kinda po'ed there lol but enough with the rants lets get this show on the road. **

**Chapter 24: Girls Night!**

**Bpov**

I was still feeling the adrenaline rush when we left class and started walking to the Volvo in the parking lot. "hey Bella, do you want to go to olive garden tonight?" Edward said.

I was about to tell him yes when my phone rang. "hold that thought. Its alice" "hey" I said slight ly annoyed. "hey bells what would you say if I invited rose over to stay the night and we'll have a sleepover." "sounds great. Wait I have plan with Edward tonight." I told her.

"no you don't the guys are having a guys night over at Edward's and emmett's dorm. He should be getting a call soon." dang, guess we'll have to go tomorrow. At least I'll have help on my "torture tanya until she leaves or something else" plan.

I still hadn't told them what I did to her but I couldn't wait to see their reactions to everything. Alice and Rosalie would be proud.

"ok I'll see ya in a little bit. I have a lot to tell you." "same here. Don't take to long Rosalie will be over soon." "ok see ya in a few." "bye"

I hung up the phone and told Edward "sorry about that. I would say yes to olive garden but alice just told me rose is coming over and spending the night tonight.

She also said you , jasper and emmett are having a guys night out at your dorm. I wouldn't be surprised if they call you while im telling you everything." just as I said that his phone rang. "hey man wazzup?" he asked who ever was on the other line, probably jasper.

"ok I guess we can do that. I had plans with bella but the girls have their sleepover. So I guess I can deal with your idea." "ok I'll be over after I take bella to her dorm." "bye"

"I guess you were right" he said after he hung up with whoever it was. "jasper?" I asked. I figured alice called right after she got off the with me.

"ya he just told me pretty much everything you said." "alice" we both said. She was just to easy to figure out. We left the parking lot and headed toward my dorm.

When we got there I gave Edward a hug. "I'll kiss you when those lips have the Tanya germs off of them." he laughed and said "don't worry as soon as I get to the dorm I'm going to wash these lips dry" he hugged me again and left.

Although I was upset we didn't get to have our date I was excited for this sleepover because alice and Rosalie would have great ideas to get rid of tanya.

When I walked into the dorm alice and Rosalie were on the couch talking about some fashion stuff. Ugh. "hey bella" they said. "hey guys" I turned on my ipod and put on a play list and plugged it into the speakers.

As I sat down in my favorite chair alice asked "how was your first day in college?" "it was pretty boring for the first few hours then when Edward and I went to lunch he told me about this girl in his classes that wouldn't leave me alone and was all over him.

I've never felt so jealous as I did at lunch. Well come to find out it was someone you know alice" Alice's jaw dropped and Rosalie looked confused. "who" they both said. "well this skank just happens to be named tanya" the adrenaline was coming back.

"TANYA!!!?" Alice screamed. "who's tanya?" Rosalie asked. "the trashiest, most disgusting girl I've ever met. Also known as Edward's ex. He broke up with her because he caught her cheating on him with one of his friends. One of the best decisions he's ever made."

whoa I didn't know this. Rosalie and I just stared at her with complete shock. "wow" Rosalie said. "that's not all that happened." I told them. "she ended up being in my theatre arts class."

"no way. What happened." "well she approached Edward and I while we were doing a little thing our teacher made us do and I was partnering up with Edward when tanya came up and was all over him. She was like "hey Eddie will you be my partner? I've missed you and I wanted to catch up." I imitated her in the most annoying voice.

"and I got pissed. Luckily Edward calmed me down and yelled at her." I told them how he introduced me and told her to leave him alone.

"and.." alice said. "well that did nothing it made it worse. She started to try to act even more flirtier than before. She even kissed his cheek

"well I think you really miss me and Bella is just a toy to make me jealous. So why don't you come back to me now" I imitated her again

"that made me want to kill her" I told them. "then Edward told her that he broke up with her and that made her mad but she kept going."

I told them what she tried to tell Edward and they were shocked. "im not done yet. She started to lean toward him and she kissed him and I mean full on make out almost. Edward was disgusted." I said. I was so ready to tell them the best part.

"that bitch" Rosalie yelled. "what did you do to her" alice asked. "well I was furious so I walked up to her face after Edward managed to get her off of him and I punched her right in the face and told her to back of my boyfriend then I called her a skanky bitch. I probably broke her fake nose and she didn't even do anything. She just stood there in shock and then she ran off." that was fun.

"whoo go bella. I never would've thought you would do something like that." alice said. "me neither. You look like you wouldn't hurt a fly. No offense." Rosalie replied.

"honestly I never would've done that but she pissed me off and Edward isn't getting a kiss until he disinfects his lips." we all laughed. "now all we have to do is figure out how to get rid of her. And by that I mean leave here and I never see her again.

"I've got the perfect idea." alice exclaimed.

****

A/N: What did you guys think. These last few chapters have been a lot of fun to write lol and its only getting better. So what should jaspers plan be. Im not sure how to do Edwards pov but I will do more of the girls sleepover because if I don't then the few plans have wont fit in for a later chapter lol. Also what do u think Alice's idea is. Haha im getting very evil here lol. So remember 100th review gets an awesome dedication and maybe even something else lol. And here is my sneak peak to my new story im working on.

Isabella Swan: Teenage Superstar

Prologue

In the four years I've been in this business I've been through almost anything imaginable. Marriage, divorce, drugs, rehab, pregnancy, you name it. The worst part is im only 18. My name is Isabella Swan: teenage superstar, and this is my story.

So should I continue or does it sound terrible. Lemme know thankz


	25. A Bust as in Boobs?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of twilight but I own this awesome plot lol.**

**A/N: new chapter yay lol. Thanks to cheryl for editing this she is super awesome lol. So you guys might be mad at me for wat I have planned but its going to make to story more dramatic. Speaking of dramatic there is a dramatic turn coming in a few chapters lol. Did you guys see the kids choice awards last night. I only watched to see who would accept the award for best book series cuz I knew twilight would win and Taylor accepted the award. Steph was unable to attend. They must be shooting the beginning of the movie, or rob would've been able to come instead of Taylor. Eek im excited now lol. 2 more reviews and I will love you guys forever I cant think of anything else to say so I have 4 words for you: On With The Show!**

**Chapter 25: A Bust as in Boobs?**

**Bpov**

Alice started to ask me a few questions to finalize her plan. "Anything really gross coming up in biology soon? Or any other class?"

It took me a minute to think. "Ya we are going to a farm for some farm research project. That's totally gross" "eww Have fun with that" Rosalie said while Alice and I were cracking up.

"Ok and you have theater arts with her right?" Alice asked "Yep" I said while popping the p. What did she have in mind? All of a sudden Alice yelled "I've got it!". She started to tell us the plan. This is going to be great!

**Epov**

As soon as I got to the dorm I ran to the bathroom and scrubbed my teeth. "What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"What's it look like im doing?" I asked him. Sometimes I could've sworn he was born without a brain. "Brushing your teeth, but why?" he asked me in total confusion.

"Long story, I'll tell you when Jasper gets here so I don't have to explain it more than once." I cringed as I was reminded why I was scrubbing my mouth. I gargled so much mouthwash that if I swallowed it I would be terribly drunk.

I brushed my mouth and tongue once more and spit all the disgusting germs out. Someone knocked on the door as I was heading out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jasper, what does the crazy pixie have planned for us today?" Emmett asked Jasper as he walked inside.

"Whatever the list says but we more than likely will be up all night getting drunk and playing video games." he said as we all laughed. Sounds like a typical guys night. It brought back memories of my high school days with Emmett.

**FLASHBACK**: It was a Friday night our freshman year. I agreed to hang out with emmett and get drunk with him. Boy was that an idiotic mistake. We were trashed and stupid. After some vodka, shots, and some Jack Daniels, we were drunk big time. Emmett was kissing the bust we had in our living room and I was calling some chick in a magazine the hottest woman alive when clearly she wasn't.

"I don't think this girl likes me" Emmett said when he was done with the bust. "She doesn't kiss me back and her lips are hard as rock." I almost died of laughter after that. "Well try kissing her some more."

He walked back over to the bust and started making out with it and Alice walked in right after that and started to laugh but I told her to be quiet and take a picture because I was to drunk to take it. After a while we passed out and had major hangovers the next day. **END FLASHBACK**.

"Earth to Edward. Anyone in there?" Emmett said."Yeah, I was just remembering that night I got drunk with you. I wonder if Alice still has that picture." I was cracking up thinking about it.

"What picture and why is it so funny?" asked Emmett"Oh Alice has a picture of Emmett kissing a bust." Jasper looked confused. "A bust as in boobs?" Emmett and I started to crack up.

"No a bust as in those concrete heads you idiot." Jasper started to join in our laughter. "I wish it were boobs. That would've been awesome." that made us laugh harder.

I took out my cell phone and called Alice. "Hey Al do you still have the picture of Emmett making out with the bust?" "Ya why?" "Send it to Jasper. I told him the story of that night and he thought bust as in boobs."

All of a sudden I hear three people laughing. One of them sounding beautiful. "Am I on speaker Alice?" That made them laugh harder. I wish I was over there with Bella. I missed her already. I might have to make a quick run to their dorm later.

"Yes Edward you are." It was Bella who answered.

"Hey babe. Are you and the girls behaving?" They all started to laugh. "Ya I guess except your sister is playing Bella Barbie." "Alice, be nice to my Bella." Crap! Did I just say "my Bella"? Maybe she didn't notice . "But I'm having too much fun!" Alice replied.

Then Bella said "I'll call you if I need you to save me." I laughed, but I hoped she would want me to save her.

"Ok. Night Bella. I'll come by tomorrow and we can go out for the day." I had everything planned out since we didn't get to have our date tonight. I had a hard time being away from her for a long time. Is it just me or does this feel like we are going to fast? I don't know, but one thing I did know is that I loved her and I could only hope she loved me back. Was I going too fast? I've never felt this way toward a girl, but Bella is different.

"Night Edward, see ya tomorrow." We hung up the phones and Jasper started to choke on laughter. "Can't breathe. Too funny. Emmett. Bust. Hahahahaha." Alice had sent him the picture.

I sent a quick text to alice. _Make sure Bella answers the door. There will be a delivery for her in about 20-30 mins._ Hopefully alice would listen or this plan wouldn't go to well.

_Ok what do you have planned? _She texted back. _You'll see_ I sent it and put my phone in my pocket.

Jasper was finally calming down. "So Eddie, will you tell me the reason you were brushing your teeth so hard when you came home now that jasper is here?", asked Emmett. Jasper looked confused again.

"One, stop calling me Eddie. And 2. You might want to sit down for this its disgusting." I cringed as I replayed the scene.

"So I had just got out of biology with Bella and I was heading to my next class and I sat down in one of the seats and guess who plops down next to me?" "Uhh Bella?" Jasper guessed.

"Ha, I wish! It was one of my exes.""Uh oh, that's not good! Little Eddie here has only had 3 girlfriends, not including Bella. And they were all bitches, except Bella of course. She's something else, way better than all the other chicks and she's actually hot and not a ho. But Rosalie is better." said Emmett. Whoa... I knew that Alice and Emmett didn't like my past girlfriends, but I didn't know they felt that strongly about them. "I gotta agree with Emmett here. If I didn't have Alice I might've asked her out before you. But I'd still take Alice." said Jasper

Who wouldn't want Bella? She was gorgeous. "My name is not Eddie, it's Edward. And that's nice to know that you both feel that way about Bella, but she's my girl." Emmett gave me a weird look.

"Dude you really like Bella don't you?"Yes, I do. And back to the story, I turned to see who the annoying voice who's saying "Eddie puss I missed you." Jasper and Emmett were dying of laughter. "Eddie puss?" Jasper asked.

Emmett knows who it is, that's why he was still laughing while clutching his sides. "Yes that was my nickname when I dated Tanya. I don't even know why I dated her. She was a total ho, and I caught her in the act with one of my buddies when I picked her up for a date. She begged and pleaded for me to take her back but I wasn't gonna get back with the town bicycle" I said.

"Bicycle?" asked Jasper"You know, town bicycle. Everyone gets a turn to ride." Duh. They must've never said things like that in Texas.

"Good one Eddie puss" Emmett said laughing again. "Oh shut up! Now let me finish the story. Bella left her jacket in the car and I need to return it." I needed to go over there soon.

"Ok chill. Finish your story" Emmett replied. "So I knew it was Tanya from the second I heard her voice. I was very surprised to see her. Come to find out she didn't go to Alaska like she planned. She had somehow found out that I went here and is all my classes except biology and English lit. But that's not the worse part. She's in my theater arts class with Bella and I."

"Oh shit!" Jasper said. I told them the whole story of what happened and they freaked out. Emmett showed Jasper a picture of Tanya from our high school yearbook so he knew what she looked like then but she looked worse now.

"Ugh that's disgusting, no wonder you were brushing so hard!" Jasper said "that's one fight I wish I could've seen. Who knew Bella had it in her."

"I know but that was one of the hottest things I've seen." I said"I have a feeling Tanya's not going to get over this. So beware, she'll become like Jessie." Emmett said. "Who's Jessie?" Jasper questioned. "Emmett you tell him. I'll be right back." I said.

I left the dorm and headed to Bella's. I got on the elevator and headed toward their dorm. I knocked on their door, and Rosalie answered. Stupid Alice. Never listens to me.

"Bella there's someone at the door for you" Rosalie yelled. Bella came to the door in a tank top and short shorts.

"Edward what are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to give you your jacket and to tell you goodnight." I handed Bella her jacket and gave her a gentle but passionate kiss. "Don't worry I brushed and washed my mouth several times as soon as I got to my dorm. I am free of Tanya germs. Oh, and I love your outfit by the way." She blushed and giggled.

"I didn't plan on seeing you till tomorrow, I would've dressed more appropriately." "Don't be embarrassed love, you look wonderful in any outfit you wear." Ugh, my mind has a mouth of its own and it needs to keep quiet. I don't want to rush things. She blushed again when I called her love. Maybe if I avoid it she won't say anything.

We stood there just looking at each other, but in a caring way. She kissed me this time and said "Thanks for the jacket. And the goodnight."

"No problem. I had to make sure Alice didn't torture you too much." I told her. "She doesn't listen to what I say most of the time." I said a little bit louder while glaring at Alice.

"She doesn't listen to me either." Bella said. "Thanks again Edward. Goodnight." She gave me a light kiss. "Your welcome love, goodnight," Stupid mouth! _Just shut up and give her one more kiss before you leave_. I thought to myself. I gave her one more kiss and left. How I ended up with her I don't know but I am extremely grateful for that. I was in deep and there was no getting out. I just hope to God that she feels the same.

The guys were already drinking when I got back, so I grabbed a beer. So this was Jasper's plan. Ignore the girly stuff Alice planned and drink and have a good time. I liked this idea, but one beer is enough. I don't want a hangover tomorrow

**A/N: wow that was one of the longest chapters I've wrote. 9 PAGES yay. So tomorrow or sumtime next week I will write another chapter cuz I have my itty bitty spring break next week starting Thursday I think lol. So what did you think of my little Edward and emmett flashback lol. I could totally see emmett getting drunk and doing something like that. Oh and the bicycle thing is something we call the town hoes where I live I would've said doorknob but I liked bicycle lol. So bellas pov of this chapter will be next and then the little date. I didn't spend to much time on the boys because they are difficult lol. But hopefully you loved it enough to review. 2 more till I get 100. Once I reach 100 reveiws maybe I'll b nice and post a new chapter to my other story. Review and you will be one of my fave twilighters. **


	26. hahah

**BAD NEWS**

**I CaNT pOST CHAPTErS ANY MORE i'M ClUELESS WITH MY fANFIC IM SUPER SoRRY. DoNT HATE ME I'lL POsT AN EXPLANITON LATER.**

**___________________________**

**update: im not giving up on this story it was an april fools joke haha look at the lower case letters in this. you guys might wanna learn when i code because this tye of writing is coming in a future chapter. no one actually figured it out but it rasied susisions lol. i promise i wonnt do that again but i had to prank you guys some how lol. i cant post a new chater tonight but i can tell you something big is comeing and i will post a new chapter for both my stories this weekend. hope you had a good april fools**


	27. Bella Barbie

Disclaimer: im not Stephanie Meyer but I am Cassie lol

A/N: so do you guys hate me right now lol. don't worry I have no intentions on quitting on this story its too much fun but u guys seriously need to study up on your word coding . I have a chapter coming that will include it so just as a fair warning. So my best friend watched twilight and guess what she's officially a newbie twilight lol she told me she watched it twice and cried when Edward was sucking bellas blood cuz she thought he wouldn't be able to stop and I had a hayday cuz that's was 1 of my goals was to get her into the series and now we had to rob my cuzin cuz she had my twilight book so my best friend could have it lol. Now at school we quote the movie and today we said la push like 30 times lol. Its awesome. Ok so back to the story lol. Um I was going to write a prank war chapter but I really want to get the picnic chapter up so as of right now prank war is on hold but I will use it later. One last thing, this chapter is dedicated to cdh1174, she was my 100th reviewer and a shout out to my TA friend Nessie and edwardswife1988 aka Joyce. You girls rock lol. So on with the show lol

Chapter 26: Bella Barbie?

Bpov

Alice was a sneaky one with an evil mind. Her plan was pure genius.

After we planned and plotted, we turned on the TV and watched some TV show where this girl gets kidnapped and had no way of contacting her boyfriend or family.

"What would you do if someone kidnapped you and you had to contact them some how?" Rosalie asked.

"I would stuff my phone in my bra and go to the bathroom and text for help?" Alice replied.

"Ehh that's too noticeable. I would leave a coded note and make my letters capital to spell out the words and use the others in lowercase." I told them. "It's simple really. You just tell your kidnapper you're writing a note to someone you know so they won't call the cops or something like that."

"I would probably just hurt the dude before he could kidnap me." Rosalie said. We laughed and continued watching the show.

When the TV show ended, Alice had an idea I did not particularly like. "Rosalie, you know what Bella needs?" she said.

"What?" Rosalie replied

Within two seconds they both shouted "MAKEOVER!"

"Thanks, guys. It's nice to know I need a makeover" I said sarcastically.

"What we mean is you become our Bella Barbie." Alice said.

"Bella Barbie?" I asked questioning her sanity.

"Yeah. We dress you up and make you over. It won't be that bad." Rosalie said.

"Pleeaaaasssseeee!" Alice begged me to do this. I didn't like the idea, but Alice and Rose looked like they really wanted to do this, so I agreed. "Thank you Bella! You're the best, you know that!" she said.

While Rose was doing my hair and Alice was doing the makeup, Alice's phone started ringing. "Hello" she said.

"Hey Al, do you still have the picture of Emmett making out with the bust?" a certain velvet voice asked. What were they talking about? Emmett, bust, WHAT?!

"Ya, why?" Alice answered.

"Send it to Jasper. I told him the story of that night and he thought bust as in boobs." replied the velvet voice. All of a sudden, we were dying of laughter. I didn't know what the story was, but Alice would tell us later.

"Am I on speaker Alice" Edward said. We started to laugh even harder and Alice gave me the signal to talk.

"Yes Edward, you are." I said.

"Hey babe! Are you and the girls behaving?" we started to giggle.

"Ya I guess. Except your sister is playing Bella Barbie." Hopefully the Bella Barbie time was almost over.

"Alice, be nice to my Bella." he said sweetly.

Whoa! Did he just say _**my**_Bella?! Aw… I knew I probably should be worrying about how fast things were going between us, but I wasn't.

"But I'm having too much fun!" Alice said.

I almost didn't hear her because of my thoughts. I knew I had to say some thing. "I'll call you if I need you to save me." I said. I wished he could be here right now but this was a girl's night.

"Ok. Night Bella. I'll come by tomorrow and we can go out for the day." He said. Yay, another date! Edward was just too perfect.

"Night Edward. See you tomorrow" I told him and we both hung up the phones.

"Ok, Alice. Can you explain this Emmett kissing a bust story" I asked her.

We were cracking up at just the thought of Emmett kissing a statue. Alice told us how Emmett and Edward got drunk one night, and when Emmett was wasted he started making out with a bust they had in the living room. To make it even funnier she showed us the picture Edward was talking about.

"Enough about the boys…Bella, we need to talk about you and Edward! Did you hear him on the phone? He said "_my_" Bella! That boy is head over heels for you!" Rosalie said.

"I know Rose, and I feel the same way. I think I l,l, love him." I stuttered. "What if he doesn't love me back? What if we're going too fast? What if…?" my voice faded. I really did love him. But everything was just so overwhelming.

"BELLA! Stop with the what ifs!! I know my brother, and I'm pretty sure he loves you too. You guys aren't going too fast. Don't worry Bella." Alice said.

"Bella, you and Edward were made for each other." Rosalie told me. Were we really made for each other?

After Alice and Rosalie were done playing Bella Barbie, I changed into my tank top and short shorts. Alice was texting someone, probably Jasper. We watched TV for a little while and then someone knocked on the door. Rosalie ran to answer it. Who was here this late at night? I was trying to pay attention to the movie that was on TV, but I just couldn't.

"Bella, there's someone at the door for you!" she yelled.

Who was here for me? I walked to the door and to my surprise it was Edward. "Edward what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to give you your jacket and to tell you goodnight." he said. He gave me my jacket, which I had totally forgotten I left in his car. Then he gave me a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry, I brushed and washed my mouth several times as soon as I got to my dorm. I am free of Tanya germs." He said. "Oh, and I love your outfit by the way."

Crap! I was in a tank top and very short shorts. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I giggled. "I didn't plan on seeing you till tomorrow, I would've dressed more appropriately." I told him.

"Don't be embarrassed love, you look wonderful in any outfit you wear." he said.

Aww, there he goes again being all sweet and wonderful! Did he just say "love"? Does that mean he loves me?! Once again the blood rushed to my face. We stood there staring at each other affectionately. I would say lovingly, but I didn't know how he felt. I kissed him again and thanked him for the jacket.

"No problem. I had to make sure Alice didn't torture you too much." He said. Could he possibly get any sweeter? "She doesn't listen to what I say most of the time." he said a little bit louder and he glared at Alice. What was that all about?

"She doesn't listen to me either." I told him. "Thanks again Edward. Goodnight." and I gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome love. Goodnight." he replied. Ahhh he said it again! I was almost 100% sure that was his way of saying "I love you." Then he kissed me and left.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First Edward was a vampire **(lol jk I had 2 do it lol) **Edward was the sweetest and the best boyfriend a girl could have. Second, there was a part of me that wasn't sure if this would all work out. And third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**A/N: so what'd you guys think. Like my little quote at the end? I had to do it its one of my favorite quotes in the whole saga. I know I was supposed to post the picnic scene but I wanted to get this done and it 5am here so I couldn't write anymore. This story is going way better than I thought it would. So if you guys love me and don't want me to pull an April fools prank on you guys again you'll review lol.**


	28. TOAST

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I just own the plot lol**

**A/N: yayaya an update so sorry it took this long I have been having writers block and I keep the chapeter the way I want it. I cant believe I haven't updated in a month just for that you guys get a long and fluffy chapter. Has every1 seen the latest set news eeek exciting. So a few special shout outs to nessierox my buddy from TA u should check out her stories to be reunited and a matter of life or death. They're really good. Another thnx to Cheryl my awesome beta. And finally a shout out to edwardswife1988 aka This chapter will be the picnic finally lol its gonna be a fluffy chapter but next chapter idk yet. U have to listen to the toast song to realize why its so funny. Sooo on with the show**

**Chapter 27 : TOAST**

**Epov**

I woke up with a surprisingly nonexistent hangover. Then again I didn't drink much but I did have more than 1 beer. I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and I found Emmett making French toast while singing the toast song.

_all around the country coast to coast,  
people always say what do you like most,  
I don't wanna brag i don't wanna boast,  
I always tell 'em I like toast._

yeah TOAST yeah TOAST

i get up in the mornin' bout six AM,  
have a little jelly have a little jam,  
take a piece of bread put it in the slot,  
push down the lever and the wires gets hot,  
i get toast.

yeah TOAST yeah TOAST

now there's no secret to toasting perfection,  
there's a dial on the side and you make your selection,  
push to the dark or the light and then,  
if it pops too soon press down again,  
make toast.

yeah TOAST yeah TOAST

when the first caveman drove in from the drags,  
didn't know what would go with the bacon and the eggs,  
must have been a genius got it in his head,  
plug the toaster in the wall,  
buy a bag of bread,  
make toast.

yeah TOAST yeah TOAST

oh wee monsieur bonjour cool cat,  
uh huh croissante du bagette,  
maurice a vaulzey effeil tower,  
o wee maria bagette vouze,

FRENCH TOAST FRENCH TOAST

in New York

YEAH TOAST  


I was dying of laughter and Jasper was behind me cracking up and filming it on his phone. "Send it to the girls." I quietly told him.

After I said that I remembered that I was taking Bella on a picnic lunch today. I called Bella and she was dying of laughter when she answered.

"I take it you got the toast video." I said.

"That is so freaking funny" she said while choking out the words through her beautiful laughter.

"I was calling to tell you I will pick you up at noon. Does that sound good?" I asked.

" That works for me. Maybe if I don't mention this date to Alice, she won't torture me." she said and we both laughed.

"I heard that Bella." a voice in the background said.

"Alice?" I asked Bella.

"Alice" she replied.

It was already 10:30, and I knew girls took longer to get ready so I said "Well, I'll let you get ready. Love--" I almost said "Love you", but I stopped and made it sound like I was just saying love like I did last night.

I think when I take her out I will tell her I love her. Hopefully she loves me back.

I took a shower, and dressed in a button up and some nice jeans. I was going to make lunch, but I didn't know what to make. I called Bella and Alice answered the phone.

"What do you want Edward? I'm busy with Bella at the moment." Of course she is…that's Alice!

"She said chicken and maybe a salad and Mountain Dew and that's all. She told me to tell you don't worry that it's not fancy. She just wants it to be simple." Alice told me.

I want it to be simple yet elegant. I drove to the nearest restaurant that served rotisserie chicken and ordered a small one, along with 2 Caesar salads. I got the dressings and toppings on the side so she could fix it however she wanted to.

I remembered that we had a brand new never opened picnic set we were going to use in Florida but forgot about it and it just happened to be in our dorm. Emmett thought he'd be the first one to use it.

I drove to the store while they were making the food and bought a 2 liter Mountain Dew and went to a bakery for some brownies for dessert. It was already 11:45 when I picked up the food at the restaurant and I had 15 minutes to get everything ready.

**Bpov.**

"You guys it's just a picnic. No need to play Bella Barbie on me again." I said. Alice had just spent two hours doing my makeup while Rosalie did my hair. I was not a fan of makeovers but since Alice gave me that Cullen pout I had to let her do it.

When they were completely done, I looked in the mirror and I was amazed. My hair was straightened and in a half up half down style. The make up was perfect and I wore a purple and pink sundress with pink flip flops.

"Wow …I don't even look like myself! Thanks, you guys are the best." I said, in pure shock.

"I know. We're amazing" Rosalie said and we all started to giggle. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

"Oh my God! He's here! How do I look?" I was really nervous.

"You look awesome. I mean, we did it so of course you would." Alice said. I let out a few giggles before Rose opened the door.

"Hi Edward. Are you looking for someone?" she said.

Edward replied, playing along, "I'm here to pick up my date to prom"

"I don't think we have any prom dates here. Are you sure you're in the right place?" Rose said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, maybe I got the date wrong, but is there a beautiful girl with brown hair, brown eyes, tall and has a great personality and is named Bella? " he asked

"Bella, there's a man who thinks he's taking you to prom at the door." she yelled.

"Hi Edward!" I said.

"Bella, you look amazing." he said.

"Thanks. I told Alice it was too much, and that we were just going on a picnic. But she didn't listen." I told him.

"I think it's perfect. These are for you." he said while handing me a bouquet of red roses. How sweet of him. Could he get any better?

"Thank you, Edward. These are beautiful. Alice, could you find me something to put them in?" I asked. She found a vase that was big enough and put them in.

Edward grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. We rode in the elevator and I said "So where are you taking me for this picnic?" I was very curious because we were in New York and there weren't many places except the park.

"Oh you'll see" he said with his crooked smile.

We got in the Volvo, and started to drive off. After about 20 minutes of driving through the city we drove toward a countryside area. He stopped at a gravel road with a small trail. Am I supposed to be hiking up a hill and surviving it? I think he has lost his mind.

"A trail? Are you trying to kill me?" I asked. He just laughed and led me toward the trail.

"It's only a five minute walk. Don't worry." he said. After tripping over 3 sticks and 5 rocks, we were finally up on the top of the hill. I was amazed.

"Edward this is beautiful. How did you find it?" I asked. We were on a hilltop meadow overlooking a lake. It was one of the best nature sights I've seen.

"I knew you would like it. I found it with Emmett one day when we went hiking." he told me.

Edward started setting up the picnic. He didn't make it super fancy like I expected. He had rotisserie chicken, Caesar salad, and Mountain Dew--pretty much what I asked for.

"This is wonderful Edward, and you didn't go all out like I expected." I said.

"Do you not trust that I would listen to your requests?" he said jokingly.

"I trust you but when you have an evil pixie sister I have to hope you're not like her" I said while giggling.

"Well I guess you're in luck because there's only one evil pixie in the family" he said with his crooked smile. Could life get any better?

When we had finished eating, with a few kisses in between, Edward pulled out brownies.

"Chocolate!" You sure do know how to make a girl lo-, um, like her amazing boyfriend even more." I said, worrying if he caught my almost slip up.

While we were finishing Edward started to get fidgety. "Edward what is making you so nervous?" I asked.

"Well, I need to tell you something." he said.

Was he breaking up with me? I thought we had a great connection and I thought maybe he might love me like I loved him. Then out of nowhere I started to get tears in my eyes.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" he said in a concerned voice.

"Well, you said I need to tell you something, I thought you might be breaking up with me and I guess my emotions took over. Are you breaking up with me?" I said while trying to wipe the tears away.

"No Bella, it's nothing like that! I wanted to say I love you." he said.

Aw… he loves me too. Stupid emotions. "Aw, Edward I love you too! I was worried it was too soon, but now I know its not!" I said, and we kissed.

This was the best date ever. After we had finished eating we laid in the meadow holding hands and talking.

When it started to get darker we had to go back to the dorms. "We can come back here, right?" I asked. I really liked our meadow. Did I just say 'our' meadow? I like that.

"Of course, love. We can come back to our meadow soon." he said. I swear he and I had the same thoughts.

Epov

The picnic was going great. She and I talked for a while and then I realized it was time. She must've noticed that I was getting nervous because she asked me what was making me nervous. When I told her I needed to tell her something she started crying and I didn't know what was going on. She said she thought I was going to break up with her. That was the complete opposite.

"Oh Bella, it's nothing like that! I love you." I said. I hope she loves me back.

Turns out she did love me. We spent the rest of the afternoon in the meadow just laying there holding hands and kissing. When we left, I dropped her off at her door.

"Good night, Bella. I love you." She was such an amazing person. I was so glad she's my girlfriend.

"Love you, too. See you tomorrow." she said, and we kissed again before I left.

**A/N: so im finally finished with his chapter lol im super sorry for the wait. i really wanted to leave a cliffy but since i hadn't updated in 4ever i decided i would finish it lolz. i know you all are anxious to find out alices lan and i promise i will work on that chapter this weekend and im gonna try to update more often but idk yet cuz im still sharing a computer. so what'd u think of this chapter? reveiws are super awesome.**


	29. Evil Plans

Disclaimer: I dont own

A/N: WHOO HOO I FINALY GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED!!!!!!! you know what that means? UPDATES!!! lol. Has everyone seen the new moon trailer? AMAZING lol way better than twilight and the gold tint is a great touch November cant come any sooner. So when I last updated Edward and Bella confessed their love and today alices plan will come through yay lol. Special shout outs to joyce , nessie, tanya, tristn, and maleena. You should check out the cullen quills page they have a good story and check out Twilight Writers Anonymous, they just started an account and tanya and maleena have started a new story, also check out Solar Flare by joyce and tristn. Its all listed on my favorites. oh and a very big shout out to cheryl aka cdh1174 who is my awesome beta. So lets get on with the show.

Chapter 28: Evil Plans

Bpov

The rest of the weekend went by very fast. Rose, Alice, and I went over to Edward's and Emmett's house to have lunch and play video games, which resulted in me kicking major Cullen ass.

"Man, I just got beat by a girl!" Emmett whined when I beat him at Halo.

"Well, at least you didn't get beat by your girlfriend!" Edward told since I beat him in Mario cart.

"Actually, he did." Rosalie said. "I beat him at Grand Theft Auto and Alice beat Jasper in some war game." she admitted proudly. All of the boys hung there heads in shame.

"Just 'cause we're girls does not mean we can't be gamers too. Who's up for Rock Band?" Alice said.

We all agreed. I took singer, Edward took bass. Rosalie took turns playing guitar with Jasper, and Alice and Emmett shared the drums. After playing Rock Band and other games we ordered a pizza. By the time we were done it was already 8pm and the girls and I had plans to make for tomorrow.

"Well boys, we gotta go." Alice said. They all pouted and I almost didn't leave because of it, but Rosalie snapped me out of it. After giving each of our boyfriends a kiss, we said good night.

After we got back to our dorm, we started to go over the plan for tomorrow.

Epov

Spending time with Bella was the best, and now that we both realized we loved each other it was even better, even if she did kick my ass on the Wii.

Bpov

The next day everything was all set up for the plan to get revenge on Tanya. She had already volunteered to go on the trip so she could learn about farm stuff because she supposedly wanted to take that class, but I know it was just to get close to Edward.

Edward said we were going to ride in the Volvo to the farm and I didn't mind. It gave me more time to go over the plan in my head, and I didn't have to worry about concentrating on the road. The plan was to get Tanya to volunteer for the grossest things, or just push her in some manure or a pond…which ever worked better. By the time we arrived at the farm I had everything planned out.

"Something on your mind Bella? You seem a little distracted today" Edward asked

"No, just a little worried about this trip. I'm afraid I might trip in cow crap or something worse." I said, lying right through my teeth. I hated lying to him but it was for the best.

"If you get close to falling I will catch you, no matter what." he said. He was so perfect and it couldn't get any better.

I had already tripped once, on purpose, for two reasons: 1. So Tanya could see Edward catch me, and 2. So I could get mud on her and make it look like an accident.

About an hour later the professor brought us to the cow barn and asked for a volunteer to stick their hand up a cows butt. He said something about feeling its insides or something like that. This was the perfect opportunity!

"Tanya wants to." I said. Edward gave me an odd look.

"Wait. What? No!" she said.

The professor motioned her to come to the cow. She obviously didn't want to do it but he wouldn't have it. He gave her a pair of gloves and she shoved her hand in the cows butt. It was disgusting enough to watch. I was quietly taking pictures with my phone to show Alice and Rosalie

When Tanya took her hand out she let out a loud squeal and spooked the cow and the cow started to poop on her. It was disgusting but hilarious. By then everyone was taking pictures.

"Isabella Swan this is all your fault!" she screamed and ran off. There weren't any showers nearby so she had to drive in her expensive car covered in crap.

That was way better than the original plan. Edward was next to me dying of laughter as was everyone else.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"No the cow taking a dump on her was just a coincidence." I told him. "But that's what she gets for trying to steal my man." I said, and kissed him. We both started to laugh.

"Well that was interesting" the professor said to us. "That wraps up our tour of the farm. I will see you all in class tomorrow. Have a nice day."

When Edward and I left, we stopped by Subway on the way home for lunch and I called Alice and Rosalie since it was time for their lunch break.

"Did the plan work? Alice and Rose asked at the same time.

"Yes I tripped and fell once but Edward caught me and I managed to sling some mud on her designer jeans." I told them.

"That's great! What else happened?" Alice asked.

"Did you push her into a pond?" asked Rosalie.

"Nope even better. All I had to do was volunteer her to stick her hand up a cows butt and then she freaked out after the professor made her do it and when she took her hand out the cow got freaked and took a big shit all over her. I'm sending pictures now." They were laughing as hard as Edward and I were when it happened.

"So you did have something to do with the cow incident?" he said.

"Technically, all I did was get mud on her and volunteer her to stick her hand up a cow's butt. I did not plan on it taking a crap." I told him. He was laughing at the plan after I told him his sister's evil plans.

Epov.

The farm trip was hilarious. Bella only fell once but I caught her before she hit the ground. Tanya wasn't so lucky. A ton of mud flew her way when Bella tripped. Her luck got even worse when Bella volunteered her to stick her hand up a cows butt. Why? I had no clue. I'd have to ask her about it later.

The best part was when the cow pooped all over her. That was probably the funniest thing I had ever seen. Bella said she had no part in it but later she told me Alice's plan to get revenge on Tanya.

"I knew you were up to something when you were distracted in the car but I just let it go. Can't say I'm mad though. It was hilarious." I told her.

When we returned back to the college we went to our classes. Needless to say Tanya didn't show up to any other class that day.

Tpov

I was only going to do something small to get back at her for breaking my new nose. Maybe erasing her hardrive before midterms or something like that, but now I'm going to have to go big. No one messes with Tanya Denali and James said he had the perfect plan.

A/N: sorry I had to leave another cliffy but it was needed lol. So what your opinion on the plan lol the cow poop thing wasn't entirely all my idea nez93 said in a review once that she wanted Tanya to fall in a pig pile of poo and I took that idea and made it funnier lol. Now we know that James and Tanya are plotting but what are they planning? Btw I'm going to try to stay on schedule for my stories. Since I'm out of school for the summer and I'm not doing hardly anything but maybe a Little Mysteries chapter on Friday and a ISTS chapter on Saturday or Sunday. If I get 2 far behind pm and tell me to get my butt in gear lol. Reviews are like seeing the new moon trailer for the first time.


	30. NOTE SORRY

OK so i know i havent updated in a month but i have not fallen in a toilet lol and im really sorry for that but i've been suffering a major writers block and i just cant write a new chapter. the worst part is i know whats going to happen i just cant write it down right. and i know i left it at a semi cliffy thats why its so hard to write because i know tabya and james's plan and it was actually part of the story when i started it so i honestly dont know what to do right now. if you have any ideas or you can help me out please let me know but i am sorry

DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK


End file.
